


Steam & Soot

by TooLazyToWrite92



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Ash Lynx, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Omega Okumura Eiji, Retelling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLazyToWrite92/pseuds/TooLazyToWrite92
Summary: El joven mecánico Eiji Okumura está a un paso de cumplir el sueño de convertirse en uno de los mejores ingenieros de la prestigiosa empresa RedApple, sin embargo, surgen algunos problemas en medio del camino que lo llevaría a cumplir el sueño de toda su vida.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Su trabajo consistía en dar mantenimiento a grandes y pequeñas máquinas que funcionaban a vapor, como el noventa por ciento de los artefactos y medios de transporte. En el pueblo en el que vivía, todos los hombres alfas se dedicaban a ganar algo de dinero arreglando las grandes máquinas que ahí iban a parar. La empresa RedApple, la más grande, prestigiosa y aquella que tenía el monopolio mundial en construcción de máquinas a vapor, se aprovechaba de la desesperación de pueblerinos que nacieron y crecieron entre tornillos, latas, hollín y vapor para que, por una miseria de dinero, ellos arreglaran e hicieran mantenimiento a sus lujosas máquinas que transportaban a cientos de acaudalados de un país a otro por los cielos. La tierra ya no era un lugar digno para que aquellos viajaran y el cielo se había convertido en el lugar más seguro y cercano a las estrellas para gente que realmente creía que ver desde las alturas a personas que ganaban su vida a costa de pasar encerrados entre latas y calor para que ellos pudieran viajar como reyes, era un deleite visual impagable. No dudaban en tirar desde lo alto sus desperdicios, bolsas de basura que salían de sus lujosos baños y hasta alguno que otro escupitajo que se atoraba en sus gargantas. Esos pueblos en los suburbios de La Gran Ciudad eran la mugre de la que se avergonzaban por tener que volar sobre ellos.

Eiji lo sabía, conocía el mundo mediocre en el que había nacido y del que alguna vez quiso escapar, pero que un terrible accidente de su padre y único familiar, lo obligó a permanecer en él, a aprender sobre mecánica, a distinguir herramientas que jamás había visto y a reconocer el olor del vapor bajo presión. Aquel mismo vapor que casi le arrebata la vida a su padre; un alfa que prácticamente nació dentro de los engranajes de un barco volador, rodeado de calor, sudor y hollín en su cara. Y que ahora pasaba sus días en una precaria silla de ruedas, sin sus dos piernas y con una prótesis en vez de uno de sus ojos. Todo el esfuerzo que había logrado por años se había ido por el caño aquel día en que los tornillos y pernos de una de las calderas de un crucero volador cedieron ante la presión del caliente vapor y explotó robándole la vida a decenas de humildes trabajadores e hiriendo a otra veintena que estaba cerca del lugar donde explotó la caldera.

Por pura suerte él sobrevivió, aunque fue uno de los trabajadores que resultó ser parte de los más lastimados. Aún así la vida se aferró a él o él a la vida como la última semilla que queda pegada al diente de león aunque el viento le haya arrebatado el resto. Podría ser que la incertidumbre de dejar a su pequeño cachorro solo en el mundo lo haya hecho aferrarse a esa última esperanza de vida. Su esposa había muerto el día del parto y él tuvo que tomar toda la responsabilidad que conllevaba criar y cuidar de un bebé mientras trataba de no incumplir en sus labores de trabajo, ya que sin trabajo, tampoco podría mantener a ese pequeño y débil cachorro que noche a noche lloraba por el pecho de su madre.

Ese niño que ahora era todo un hombre. Un adolescente lleno de ambición y entregado totalmente a su trabajo. Ese trabajo en el que heredó todos los conocimientos de su padre para poder pulirlos y desenvolverse mejor que cualquier otro. Con sus grandes capacidades en el ámbito de la mecánica a vapor, a temprana edad se convirtió en uno de los mejores y más confiables mecánicos de su pueblo. Con más de cien hombres a cargo, lideró equipos de trabajo en los cuales batieron récords nacionales en realizar los más rápidos y mejores mantenimientos de todos los pueblos del país.

Todos los pueblos funcionaban de la misma manera, recibiendo máquinas y artefactos a vapor para ser arreglados o mantenidos por sus trabajadores por una miseria de dinero. Pero que, si llegaban a sobresalir de alguna forma, podían ser enviados a trabajar a La Gran Ciudad donde recibirían las capacitaciones y certificaciones que los ayudarían a crecer como mecánicos y a la vez, a ganar más dinero. Ese era el sueño de todo mecánico, con su clásico overol desteñido, sus gruesos guantes para soportar las altas temperaturas y su rostro manchado con el hollín que dejaba el humo del fuego. Salir de su horrible vida para embarcarse a los lujos de La Gran Ciudad donde RedApple les ofrecía una vida nueva y rodeada de suntuosidad mientras les rellenaba el cerebro de aprendizaje para que trabajaran contratados directamente por la prestigiosa empresa.

Solo existía una mínima prohibición que no permitía que cualquier persona formara parte de la «elite de mecánicos» como se conocía al selecto grupo de elegidos que emprendían su viaje a la ciudad. Solo debían ser hombres y ser alfas. La prohibición de dejar trabajar a mujeres y hombres omegas había comenzado desde hace décadas atrás cuando los alfa olvidaban que prestaban un servicio a RedApple y se dedicaban a preñar y a aparearse con los omegas y mujeres que trabajaban con ellos. Pronto la prohibición abarcó también a los betas quienes solo pudieron ejercer su oficio sin tener ni la más mínima oportunidad de ser elegidos como representantes de su pueblo para poder viajar a la ciudad a demostrar sus aptitudes. Los alfas eran seres supuestamente superiores en todo ámbito en comparación con betas y omegas y un grupo elite de mecánicos no podía estar conformado por esa clase baja de personas.

Aún con todo eso haciendo peso sobre sus hombros, Eiji decidió formar parte de los mecánicos de su pueblo, tal y como su padre lo había hecho toda su vida. Solo había un pequeñísimo problema que tuvo que enfrentar a la edad de doce años cuando su primer celo omega llegó a él, avisándole que sus sueños y los de su padre volvían a irse por el mismo sucio y desgastado caño que comenzó a usarse desde la muerte de su madre. Esa era la peor noticia que Eiji y su padre podían recibir y lo que era aún peor es que no podían hacer nada al respecto. Eiji nació omega y aunque movieran cielo y tierra seguiría siéndolo. Un castigo digno para un hombre que reflejó en su hijo sus propias metas inconclusas. El karma que todo mecánico recibía cuando obraba mal y que siempre fue tema de chistes y bromas dentro de las calderas y máquinas. Tener una hija o un omega era igual a ser castigado de forma divina por ese ser superior en el que había dejado de creer cuando la vida de su mujer le fue arrebatada por ese dichoso ser lleno de misericordia.

—Perdón, papá. —Fue todo lo que Eiji pudo decir una vez que su celo terminó.

El examen de género se realizaba a todos los muchachos que cumplían los doce años, edad en la que sin dudas llegaba a ellos su primer celo si eran alfas u omegas, solo que en alfas la duración de este era de veinticuatro horas y no setenta y dos como en omegas. Además de las indudables diferencias entre las feromonas de un género y otro. Pronto sería el turno de Eiji para realizarse ese inalterable examen que sepultaría todos sus sueños y todos los conocimientos que adquirió desde que nació.

Toshiki no pudo culpar a su hijo por nacer siendo lo que no debió. Por defraudar sus esperanzas en ser uno de los mecánicos elegidos para cambiar su vida en La Gran Cuidad, porque diablos que sí tenía todo para resaltar por sobre el resto. Y ese pensamiento hizo que Toshiki decidiera, por el bien de ambos, intentar no alterar los resultados del examen, sino que alterar la muestra que daría el resultado que más le favoreciera a Eiji.

—Llevarás una muestra de mi sangre. Solo tienes que cambiarla de lugar con la tuya. Yo te diré dónde guardan los frascos en los que sacan sangre y a qué hora podrás infiltrarte en el lugar.

El padre de Eiji conocía mejor que la palma de su mano cada lugar y recoveco de las instalaciones donde había trabajado por más de treinta años. Si no fuera porque desde hace casi seis años había perdido partes fundamentales de su cuerpo, él mismo se habría encargado de ayudar a su hijo con su examen. Ahora solo podía confiar en Eiji, en que sería capaz de realizar el cambio sin que nadie lo descubriera y a ocultar su verdadero segundo género con medicinas, en especial cuando su celo se hiciera presente.

Eiji recibió las instrucciones de su padre al pie de la letra. Nada en las instalaciones había cambiado y cada palabra de Toshiki hacía que Eiji imaginara en su cabeza el lugar del que su padre hablaba, formando un mapa mental de las rutas que debía usar en caso de emergencia y las más seguras para el escape.

No estaba preocupado, ni nervioso. Estaba tan convencido de demostrarle a su padre que aún siendo un omega no lo decepcionaría otra vez. Haría su mayor esfuerzo por cambiar esa muestra de sangre y aparecer como un alfa en los registros oficiales de los mecánicos del pueblo. 

Esa era su única misión.

Y lo consiguió.

Luego de que extrajeran la muestra de sangre de su brazo, la enfermera fue directo a donde Toshiki le había dicho. Eiji esperó a que llegaran las tres de la tarde, hora en que la enfermera se tomaba media hora para almorzar y corrió por la ruta que su padre trazó en su cabeza. Nunca se encontró con ningún trabajador y tal cual las instrucciones de su padre, la puerta de la enfermería se encontraba con un seguro que podía abrirse usando un diminuto cable por la cerradura de la puerta. Una vez adentro, Eiji encontró fácilmente su muestra de sangre enfrascada junto con otras sobre un mesón de acero. Despegó el papel del frasco con sus datos y lo pegó en el que tenía la sangre de su padre para luego dejarlo en el mismo lugar junto con los otros recipientes y se alejó de la sala lo más rápido que pudo devolviéndose sobre sus pasos.

Así, ahora con diecinueve años de edad, Eiji era el mejor alfa mecánico de su pueblo. Reconocido por todos como el pequeño niño estrella capaz de trabajar por días enteros sin descanso, conocer cada uno de los planos y funcionamiento de las máquinas que llegaban y formar su propio equipo de trabajadores, donde cada uno era líder de otros grupos más reducidos, formando más de cien personas a su cargo. Entre niños, adolescentes, adultos y ancianos, Eiji era la voz de mando y el mejor mecánico de su pueblo. En él estaban puestos los ojos de todos los trabajadores y habitantes que no dudaban en que ese año por fin llamarían a Eiji desde La Gran Ciudad para que formara parte de las filas de la elite de mecánicos de RedApple y pusiera en la mira a su pueblo natal y al resto de sus hombres.

De esa forma, un día de descanso para Eiji, esos que se tomaba cada veinte que trabajaba sin parar, los sonidos de golpes en la puerta de su pequeña casa retumbaron por las pequeñas habitaciones llegando a lo profundo de sus tímpanos y obligándolo a despertar de madrugada. El joven se desperezó sobre la cama y sacó la manta con la que se tapaba para cubrir su cuerpo. El invierno y la nieve hacían que levantarse por las mañanas fuera un martirio para él producto del frío.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó caminando hacia la puerta cuando los golpes volvieron pero con más fuerza.

Toshiki solo tomó asiento sobre su cama y agudizó su oido para escuchar lo que ocurría en la puerta.

Eiji agarró la llave que colgaba de una de las paredes y la incrustó en la cerradura para girarla y abrir los cerrojos que aseguraban que la puerta se mantuviera cerrada.

Un hombre alto y de atuendo formal en color rojo profundo estaba de pie frente a él una vez que abrió la puerta. El hombre lo miraba de pies a cabeza como sacando conclusiones con tan solo ver su somnoliento y desalineado aspecto que gritaba que apenas se había despertado.

—Busco a Eiji Okumura —dijo en tono serio mirando en todas direcciones dentro de la casa del pelinegro.

—Soy yo —respondió Eiji llamando toda la atención de aquel uniformado hombre haciendo que abriera mucho sus ojos.

—No pareces un alfa —gruñó volviendo a escanear al pelinegro con la mirada.

Eiji cubrió aún más su cuerpo con la manta y respondió en voz alta y segura:

—Mi nombre es Eiji Okumura y soy mecánico desde los cinco años en este puedo. ¿Quién es usted y qué quiere de mí?

El hombre frente a él alzó ambas cejas impresionado por la actitud del niño frente a él. Aunque no parecía físicamente ser un alfa, la seguridad en su voz demostraba su fuerte carácter.

—Traigo esta carta desde RedApple para usted —dijo sacando un sobre igual de rojo que su vestuario y estirándolo hacia Eiji.

El omega lo recibió extendiendo ambas manos y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Muchas gracias —suspiró suavemente.

—Adiós —se despidió el hombre dándose media vuelta y cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Eiji esperó unos segundos a que el sonido de las pisadas del hombre se alejaran lo suficiente para poder salir corriendo a la habitación de su padre. Corrió y saltó encima de él olvidando por un segundo su delicado estado.

—¡Papá! —gritó poniendo frente a su cara el sobre rojo con el logo de la manzana roja de la compañía.

Toshiki encendió la vela que usaba para iluminar su habitación y que mantenía en su mesita de noche junto a su cama y procedió a abrir el sobre que había recibido Eiji, quien lo miraba con ojos brillantes de emoción.

Ambos conocían el motivo de esa carta y todo lo que significaba recibirla, aún así querían leer cada palabra de ella como para terminar de asegurar que no era un simple sueño o que tal vez desde ese momento, sus sueños se cumplirían.

_«Señor Eiji Okumura, por su destacable e inigualable trabajo como mecánico, usted ha sido elegido para formar parte de nuestro selecto grupo de elite en La Gran Cuidad. Dentro de tres días deberá presentarse en la compañía RedApple y mostrar esta carta de invitación. Un automóvil irá por usted._

_Lo esperamos.»_

Toshiki y Eiji leyeron más de diez veces la carta, con lágrimas en sus ojos y risas en sus bocas, aún incrédulos de lo que tenían en sus manos. Por fin todo el talento y trabajo de Eiji era realmente valorado, por fin todas las horas de aprendizaje valieron la pena y Eiji podría demostrar todo eso y más ahora que se embarcaría a La Gran Ciudad, donde lo esperaban tantas oportunidades para crecer que Toshiki solo lloró por lo orgulloso que estaba de su hijo. Su hijo que sin jamás reclamar que cargara sobre sus hombros sus propios sueños rotos, los hizo suyos y los cumplió todos y cada uno sin siquiera reclamar alguna vez.

—Eres increíble, Eiji —dijo acariciando el rostro sonrojado por el llanto de su hijo—. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

—Es gracias a ti, papá —respondió tomando entre sus manos la mano de su padre y apretándola contra su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos y un par de lágrimas caían deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Su niño estaba tan grande y maduro que su corazón se estrujó de tan solo pensar en que la inocencia de aquel muchacho nunca lo abandonó por completo, a pesar de las dificultades que se presentaron a lo largo de su vida, a su inquebrantable valor y perseverancia, Eiji seguía siendo ese niño que jugaba con tornillos y pedazos de lata armando sus propios juguetes. Solo que ahora, abría sus alas y se lanzaba en picada a conquistar el mundo que tantos muros y barreras tuvo que derribar.

Toshiki estaba seguro que su hijo lograría destacar en La Gran Ciudad, que llegaría más lejos que nadie y que posiblemente, crearía algo que lo instalaría en la cima de los mecánicos de elite hasta convertirse en ingeniero.

—Te mereces esto y más, mi Eiji. —Toshiki sucumbió ante las emociones y terminó llorando más que el propio Eiji mientras lo abrazaba, sintiendo en su espalda el tacto de una de las frías manos del omega—. ¿Te parece si hoy celebramos? Ya sabes que me gusta ese bar que está a dos calles, o podemos comprar cosas para comer y beber algo o lo que tú quieras —ofreció separándose del cuerpo de su hijo.

—Vamos a ese bar entonces. Ya no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que salimos así juntos —sonrió el omega.

La noche llegó tan fría y acompañada de copos de nieve cayendo por doquier como cualquier otra noche en el pueblo, solo que esta vez el ambiente era distinto. Las personas hablaban y sonreían en las calles, los mecánicos se paseaban alegres y la música creada por instrumentos de viento y percusión retumbaba fuerte y estrepitosa desde uno de los bares más concurridos del pueblo. Aquel bar que recibió por tantas noches a Toshiki luego de llegar cansado del trabajo o cuando tan solo necesitaba despejar su mente y que ahora compartía junto con su hijo, el mejor mecánico del pueblo y que en tres días partiría a cumplir sus sueños a la ciudad.

El bar estaba repleto, la música apenas dejaba escuchar las voces de la gente y las lámparas de fuego y aceite tenían que ser prendidas una y otra vez por las ráfagas de viento que levantaban las personas al bailar. El alcohol y las risas reinaban el lugar, todos celebrando al nuevo elegido que después de tantos años por fin ese pequeño pueblo aportaba con un excelente mecánico para la elite. Toda la fiesta giraba en torno a Eiji, el hijo de Toshiki quien ahora pasaba a ser reconocido como el padre de Eiji y él no podía sentirse más orgulloso de ser quien era.

Eiji bailó con casi todos los hombres y mujeres que se cruzaron por su camino, bebió hasta que olvidó su propio nombre y rio hasta que sus cuerdas vocales ya no aguantaron. Su padre lo dejó ser, nunca lo había visto tan desenvuelto y sociable y prefirió no interrumpirlo. Solo lo observó desde una de las mesas, sentado en su silla de ruedas mientras bebía algunas cervezas. Lo extrañaría tanto, aunque sabía que Eiji lo iría a buscar apenas encontrara un lugar para los dos, sin embargo, el tiempo que no estuviera con él se le pasaría tan lento que estaba seguro que envejecería más rápido.

No le diría nada de eso, solo lo muy orgulloso y emocionado que estaba de la nueva etapa de vida que emprendía, nada de hablarle de su miedo a estar solo. Eiji sería capaz de cancelar cualquier viaje con tal de quedarse con él y Toshiki no iba a ser el causante de romper los sueños de su hijo con su egoísmo. Claro que no, ya había tenido suficiente de sueños rotos en su vida y con eso bastaba, Eiji no era como él. Eiji apuntaba al éxito en cada cosa que hacía.

La juerga acabó a las cinco de la madrugada, con todos los asistentes borrachos, algunos dormidos en sus asientos, otros en el suelo empapado de alcohol. La música había cesado hace más de dos horas y aún así, los bailes y canciones continuaron hasta que el cuerpo del festejado se rindió ante los litros de cerveza ingeridos y con él arrastró al resto de personas que, haciendo un intento por no perder el conocimiento, se dejaron llevar y terminaron inconscientes dentro del bar, incluido Eiji, quien se recargaba sobre la barra del bar aún con un vaso medio lleno de cerveza en una de sus manos.

—Eiji, vamos a casa hijo —llamó Toshiki meneando la espalda del omega que con dificultad levantó la cabeza para ver quién le hablaba.

—Papá... creo que estoy muy ebrio —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Me doy cuenta —carcajeó el mayor dándole la mano al pelinegro para que se pusiera de pie.

Tambaleante y afirmándose de la silla de ruedas de su padre y de las paredes, Eiji caminó con la ayuda de Toshiki hasta su hogar. Las calles estaban desiertas, las aves habían comenzado sus cantos mañaneros y en lo alto del cielo podían verse un par de barcos voladores atravesando el océano de estrellas que comenzaba a desaparecer. Eiji levantó su distorsionada vista hacia aquellas máquinas voladoras, ensimismado ante su belleza y pensando si alguna de ellas alguna vez había ido a parar al pueblo. Si así fuese, estuvo dentro de alguna y gracias a él y al resto de trabajadores, ahora volaba por los cielos.

Algo de nieve había caído por la noche, no tanta como la semana anterior y fue más fácil llegar a casa gracias a que los caminos estaban más despejados. Una vez dentro, Eiji caminó por inercia hacia su habitación y se arrojó a su cama sin siquiera sacarse la abrigadora ropa ni los zapatos. Toshiki lo cubrió con una de las mantas de la cama y acarició su sedoso cabello antes de marcharse a su habitación. 

El día de mañana Eiji tenía permitido descansar hasta la hora que quisiera. La resaca sería monumental y ahí estaría su padre para cuidarlo, prepararle alguna sopa y darle mucho líquido para hidratarlo.

Los días restantes pasaron tan rápido que Toshiki sintió que faltaron muchos más para poder desprenderse de su hijo sin sentir su ausencia incluso con él dentro de la casa. Y es que con tan solo saber que dentro de algunos minutos sería llevado a La Gran Ciudad, ya lo echaba de menos hasta el punto de llegar a derramar un par de lágrimas por ver a su niño crecer tan rápido y partir solo a formar una nueva vida.

La noche anterior preparó la pequeña maleta que acompañaría a Eiji hasta la ciudad. Ahí guardaron solo su ropa de vestir, ropa interior y obviamente, sus medicamentos. Estos fueron comprados casi en masa por el padre del omega para que no le hicieran falta y se preocupara de ellos solo cuando debía ingerirlos. Con todo lo que había comprado, calculaba que Eiji iba a estar por lo menos ocho meses sin la necesidad de tener que comprarlos él mismo en alguna farmacia de la ciudad. Sería extraño ver a uno de los mecánicos de elite comprando supresores para omega, aunque ya habían planeado algunas excusas como que Eiji los compraba para un amigo o para algún novio o novia omega. Eso sí sería más creíble, sin embargo, tenía todavía ocho meses por delante para idear pretextos.

La vestimenta clásica de los mecánicos que incluía: un overol, guantes aislantes de temperatura y zapatos de seguridad, no era necesaria. Allá en La Gran Ciudad le darían a Eiji ropa completamente nueva de mecánico para que vistiera. Sus overoles viejos y manchados ya podrían desecharlos. Aunque los lavaran más de cien veces, había manchas que jamás desaparecían de la tela y se iban acumulando hasta que el overol terminaba casi negro por completo.

Padre e hijo habían terminado de desayunar. Eiji cepillaba sus dientes y Toshiki recogía los platos de la mesa cuando se escuchó una bocina de auto sonar fuera de la casa.

—¡Eiji! ¡Están aquí! —gritó el alfa casi dejando caer un plato por la emoción—. Enjuaga tu boca, ¡rápido!

Eiji terminó de lavar sus dientes y de enjuagarse más rápido que cuando se quedaba dormido antes de partir al trabajo. No tuvo mucho tiempo para botar toda la pasta dental y sintió en su lengua algún resto amargo de ella, aunque ya no importaba. El automóvil estaba estacionado frente a su casa, esperando por él y no lo haría esperar mucho más. Salió del baño y vio a su padre junto al auto cargando en su regazo la maleta con su ropa. Corrió hasta llegar a él y le quitó el equipaje dejándolo a un lado para abrazarlo una vez más antes de partir.

—Prometo que te escribiré cartas cada semana —dijo Eiji sin soltar a su padre, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no volver a quebrarse en ese momento.

—Prometo que las responderé todas y cada una de ellas, hijo. —Toshiki soltó el abrazo. No podía permanecer así con Eiji aunque no quisiera volver a soltarlo jamás. Ya era hora de partir y el chofer del auto ya se estaba impacientando mientras los observaba desde el espejo retrovisor.

Eiji entendió las intenciones de su padre, no podían esperar más tiempo y era hora de marcharse.

—Te amo, papá —sonrió una última vez subiendo al auto y cerrando la puerta.

—Te amo, Eiji —se despidió el alfa, sentado en su silla y moviendo su mano.

El omega le dio un último vistazo a su padre con su pequeña casa de fondo, ahí donde la pasión por la mecánica había nacido junto con él y donde creó tantos bellos recuerdos que aunque también hubo malos, los bellos eran capaces de opacarlos con su esplendor.

El automóvil se puso en marcha, dejando una estela de tierra y polvo a su andar mientras desaparecía por entre las calles, llevándose a Eiji dentro de él.

Toshiki suspiró y se dio permiso de llorar como había estado reprimiendo. El miedo y la tristeza gobernaron su corazón en esos instantes, sin embargo, los desechó con la seguridad de que Eiji jamás se acobardaría, jamás se rendiría y que ese no había sido un hasta nunca, sino un hasta pronto. Ahora esperaría con ansias cada semana las cartas de su hijo, donde estaba seguro que le contaría sus nuevas aventuras y todo lo que, a partir de ese momento, aprendiera.

El alfa se quedó ensimismado mirando las calles por donde había desaparecido el auto hasta que los primeros rayos de un cálido sol bañaron su rostro y la poca nieve que aún había en la calle. Era momento de enfrentar su soledad, de volver a vivir solo en esa casa que aunque era pequeña, ahora la veía más grande por alguna razón. Tal vez la falta de su hijo y el vivir sentado en una silla de ruedas era motivo suficiente para hacerlo sentir diminuto entre las paredes de su vieja casa.

***

Durante el camino en auto Eiji se la pasó dormitando. No quería pensar demasiado en qué lo esperaba o sus nervios y ansias comenzarían a marearlo antes de llegar. Al principio quiso entablar conversación con el chofer pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que él no quería hablar y dejó de insistir. De vez en cuando se distraía con el paisaje tras la ventana, ahí donde pasaban de grandes llanuras llenas de césped verde, nieve y árboles a otros paisajes más toscos y familiares como lo eran algunos otros pueblos en los que trabajaban con máquinas a vapor. Eiji se impresionó con la cantidad de pueblos que vio, con lo enormes que eran algunos y lo pequeño de otros, no obstante, parecían todos funcionar de la misma manera; reparando gigantes máquinas. Máquinas tan grandes como el ferri volador que lo llevaría a él y al resto de elegidos en un viaje de no más de seis horas hacia La Gran Ciudad.

Sería la primera vez en su vida que abordaría como pasajero una de las tantas máquinas gigantes en las que trabajó como mecánico y que abordó desde las calderas y tuberías sin poder nunca apreciar como era el interior para quienes tenían el dinero suficiente para pagar una habitación y un asiento en ellas.

El camino cambió a su alrededor dando forma a lo que parecía ser un muelle. Grandes barcos, cruceros y un ferri aguardaban anclados al mar ya que era el único lugar donde podían permanecer antes de emprender el vuelo. Eiji los miró embobado por su belleza, aunque había vivido rodeado de ellos, verlos funcionando y trabajando era completamente diferente, además ahora podía apreciarlos limpios y sin la clásica capa de polvo que adquirían durante el viaje a su pueblo. 

El auto se detuvo en uno de los estacionamientos cercanos al muelle. El chofer bajó y sacó el equipaje de Eiji quien ya estaba de pie junto al auto.

—Ve al ferri que está en medio, ahí debes mostrar la carta que te enviaron, tu tarjeta de identificación y podrás abordar —informó el castaño entregándole en las manos la maleta a Eiji.

—Gracias por traerme —sonrió sin esperar respuesta. El chofer solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y volvió a subir al automóvil.

El omega por su parte caminó en dirección al gigantesco ferri del que podía apreciar las chimeneas botando vapor. Las pocas calles que lo separaban del muelle parecían sacadas de una novela de ficción. Eiji jamás había estado en un lugar tan moderno donde las casas estuvieran construidas de cemento y ladrillos, materiales que solo usaban para las instalaciones donde trabajaban las máquinas en el pueblo.

Las personas en ese lugar también vestían distinto. Usaban ropas elegantes y ostentosas mientras que él iba solo con una camisa blanca bajo un par de tirantes que afirmaban los anchos pantalones que su padre le había regalado. Por suerte llevaba puesta una chaqueta gruesa para el frío que no solo lo aislaba un poco de la temperatura, sino que también lo hacía pasar más desapercibido entre la multitud, así como un perrito abandonado que nadie se detiene a acariciar. Eso era, así se sentía ante ese mundo lleno de personas acaudaladas. Así y peor sería en La Gran Ciudad donde se sentiría tan minúsculo e ignorado como una hormiga.

Llegó luego de un par de minutos a donde estaba aguardando el ferri. Tenía una pasarela que bajaba desde uno de los bordes hacia el muelle donde un par de guardias uniformados de rojo verificaban las identidades de los pasajeros antes de que pudieran abordar.

Eiji se formó al final de una pequeña fila de tres personas y buscó entre su ropa el sobre con la carta de invitación y la tarjeta con sus datos personales. Pronto fue su turno para presentar los documentos solicitados y luego de que ambos guardias lo observaran detenidamente de pies a cabeza por algunos minutos, lo dejaron abordar el ferri, sin darle mayores explicaciones de lo que debía hacer una vez que estuviera dentro.

El omega tomó su equipaje y comenzó a subir por la pasarela empinada hacia la entrada. Una vez adentro, observó el lugar. Aunque era bastante grande, las paredes y pasillos lo hacían parecer una casa en su interior. Nadie lo estaba esperando así que fue hasta donde pudo divisar unos sofás y asientos donde habían algunas otras personas allí. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el resto volteó en su dirección. Eran seis hombres, todos con ropa parecida a la de él y más de alguno con manchas de hollín en el rostro. Eran los mecánicos elegidos para ser la elite.

Eiji caminó entre los sofás bajo la atenta mirada del resto, todos con sus ojos clavados en él, en sus movimientos y en cada detalle de su rostro. El omega encontró un sofá desocupado y tomó asiento poniendo su equipaje sobre su regazo e ignorando las profundas miradas puestas en él.

Tomó asiento y se dedicó a mirar con cuidado a cada uno de los hombres junto a él. Todos parecían ser fuertes y grandes alfas, menos uno de ellos quien parecía ser el único que ignoró por completo su presencia y prefería ver el mar por una de las ventanas que estaban frente a él. Su piel era muy pálida, su cuerpo delgado y pequeño como el de Eiji, pero su cabello era largo y sedoso y caía como cascada en una coleta por uno de los lados de su cuello. Si Eiji lo miraba con detenimiento, no parecía un alfa en comparación con el resto que claramente lo eran. No solo el aspecto físico del resto lo gritaba a los ocho vientos, sino que también su característico aroma amaderado, cítrico y mentolado que se mezclaba en el ambiente demostrando autoridad.

Por suerte Eiji estaba más que acostumbrado al fuerte y dominante aroma de los alfas y no sentía ni una pizca de sumisión ante ellos, y eso era bueno, cualquier muestra de debilidad podría revelar su verdadero segundo género. Así que continuó sentado y en silencio, mirando también por la ventana hasta que el ferri dio una sacudida y comenzó a despegar con lentitud. Todos los presentes en esa pequeña sala suspiraron sorprendidos y asustados, era obvio que ninguno de ellos había volado en un ferri antes y se agolparon a mirar por la ventana para ver como el barco dejaba el mar y se adentraba al cielo.

Eiji prefirió seguir en su lugar viendo a los alfas hablar entre ellos ante lo majestuoso que debía verse el cielo y el mar a la altura que el ferri estaba llegando. Solo él y el chico de cabello largo continuaron sentados en sus lugares. Al percatarse que Eiji no había corrido como niño pequeño a admirar el momento en el que despegó el ferri, el pelilargo volteó en dirección a él mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y una expresión difícil de descifrar.

Una vez que los alfas se aburrieron de mirar el mismo cielo nublado volvieron a sus puestos, ahora más contentos y relajados que cuando Eiji llegó al lugar.

—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? —preguntó uno de los alfas a Eiji cuando tomó asiento en el sofá que estaba frente a él.

El omega no captó enseguida que se dirigían a él y parpadeó repetidas veces mientras mirada alrededor buscando a quien se dirigían esas palabras.

—Te pregunto a ti —rio el alfa de cabello en forma de cresta y pintado de morado. Sus ojos parecían ser rasgados y su piel algo bronceada.

—M-me llamo Eiji Okumura —respondió nervioso de hablar con el resto de elegidos ya que inmediatamente los ojos de todos se posaron en él.

—Hola, Eiji. Mi nombre es Shorter —saludó el alfa de cabello morado con una resplandeciente sonrisa en los labios y con una de sus manos alzadas. En ella se podía apreciar la ausencia de sus dedos pulgar e índice ya que usaba una de las típicas prótesis para mecánicos.

Aquellas prótesis, dependiendo de la parte del cuerpo que suplantarían, eran muy costosas y la mayoría de las veces los mecánicos que sufrían accidentes no tenían el dinero suficiente para comprarlas y terminaban dejando de trabajar. Como le ocurrió a su padre, quien no tenía el dinero para comprar dos piernas nuevas y solo pudo acceder a una prótesis ocular que solo servía para rellenar el espacio que quedó cuando perdió el real. Sin embargo, Toshiki usó los ahorros que llevaba guardados por años cuando el mismo Eiji necesitó de una prótesis.

—¡Hola! —saludó otro de los alfas a un lado del llamado Shorter—. Yo soy Sing, ¿qué tal todo? —Aunque el pelinegro se veía grande y fuerte, su semblante demostraba una amigable sonrisa.

—Todo bien, gracias —susurró Eiji nervioso de interactuar con sus nuevos compañeros.

Cada vez más alfas comenzaban a hablarle, añadiéndose a una amena conversación en la que conoció los lugares del país de donde venían, cuántos años tenían y hasta anécdotas de ellos. El chico de cabello largo solo reveló su nombre y edad y volvió al silencio con el que Eiji lo vio la primera vez.

Todos los alfas presentes llevaban toda su vida trabajando con máquinas a vapor, aunque un par sobrepasaba los treinta años de edad como Max e Ibe. El resto tenía entre dieciocho y veintisiete años como Shorter, Alex, Sing y Yut.

—Cada vez eligen a elites más jóvenes —rio Max al conocer las edades de sus colegas—. Eso es bueno.

El tiempo en el ferri fue más agradable una vez que entre todos se conocieron un poco más. Parecía que su nuevo grupo de compañeros era divertido y grato. Cada uno era un libro lleno de historias por contar donde nadie se había salvado de accidentes, aunque la mayoría solo había sufrido golpes, eran junto con Eiji, tres quienes usaban prótesis en sus cuerpos.

Eiji enseguida hizo buenos compañeros en Shorter y Sing, quienes eran algunos años mayor que él pero que parecían compartir gustos en común como el amor a cierto tipo de herramientas y técnicas que trascendían por años y aunque estas terminaban siendo "mejoradas" por nuevas, ellos siempre preferían usar las antiguas aunque les tomara un poco más de tiempo.

Antes de que Eiji se diera cuenta, un guardia vestido con el clásico uniforme de RedApple llegó junto a ellos.

—Estamos próximos a llegar a La Gran Cuidad. Por favor tomen su equipaje y síganme —avisó dándose media vuelta.

Los alfas tomaron sus pertenencias tan rápido como les fue posible y trotaron para alcanzar al guardia que casi pierden por entre los pasillos y habitaciones. El uniformado los guió hasta una sala más pequeña bajo un par de pisos desde donde se encontraban. Ahí había un automóvil mucho más grande que el que fue en busca de Eiji a su pueblo y perfectamente cabían en él los siete mecánicos más el chofer, que para sorpresa de todos, era el mismo guardia.

Otra sacudida del ferri les avisó que este estaba descendiendo en dirección al mar. Todos subieron al auto en los asientos de dos cuerpos menos Yut quien prefirió sentarse en el asiento junto al chofer. Eiji se sentó junto con Sing quien parecía ser un muchacho muy animado y divertido, con una sonrisa en su boca y en sus ojos que parecían tan finos y delgados como los de la mayoría de los elegidos, incluido él quien por genes de su padre, había heredado los ojos rasgados pero por parte de su madre, a la vez eran tan grandes que no parecía un asiático.

Una sacudida más y el ferri aterrizó sin contratiempos en el mar, navegó un par de minutos y llegó al muelle de La Gran Cuidad bajando la pasarela para que el auto descendiera. El atardecer ya se había hecho presente y una vez que el auto se encaminó por el camino que lo llevaba al muelle, la luz y el fulgor del sol ocultándose por las montañas casi enceguese al omega quien tuvo que cubrir sus ojos con ambas manos.

La vista era magnífica, la ciudad era enorme tal cual se contaba en los rumores de quienes habían tenido el privilegio de visitarla. Los edificios tan altos como los ferris voladores, las lámparas de fuego por todas partes sin dejar ni un centímetro de calle sin luz, la masa de personas que caminaba por aquí y por allá con sus trajes brillantes, sus lentes oscuros y su paso apresurado. Toda la ciudad brillaba en vida y los alfas dentro del auto parecían polillas encandiladas con la luz que esta resplandecía. Jamás habían estado en un lugar así y se sentía tan diferente a sus pueblos natales, aquellos donde al atardecer cesaba el ruido y las calles se vaciaban, las lámparas se apagaban y el silencio y el eco eran lo único vivo. La Gran Cuidad parecía un sol en que los pequeños pueblos a su alrededor solo giraban siguiendo su órbita.


	2. Chapter 2

En el horizonte del camino rápidamente apareció una imagen que cualquiera podría reconocer de inmediato. La clásica manzana roja junto con un par de herramientas cruzadas en su espalda y gigantescas chimeneas que emanaban vapor. La empresa más prestigiosa del mundo ahora les abría las puertas para recibirlos con honores luego de su ardua labor como mecánicos. Si todo resultaba bien, si lograban estudiar mucho y rendir en su nuevo trabajo, pasarían a formar parte de los ingenieros de RedApple.

Cuando llegaron, el auto se estacionó dentro de la compañía donde había otros automóviles parecidos a ese pero desocupados. Perecía que ese era el estacionamiento de la compañía. El chofer bajó y el resto de alfas lo imitó.

—Síganme por favor —dijo en un tono neutro y sin emociones que a cualquiera podría quitarle el ánimo.

Los muchachos lo siguieron de cerca mirando las suaves y blancas paredes del lugar. En vez de techo había ventanales enormes para aprovechar al máximo la luz solar. También había largas lámparas de aceite con espejos por atrás lo que las hacía iluminar cinco veces más.

Caminaron hasta un pasillo lleno de puertas donde supusieron que habría habitaciones.

—Estas serán sus habitaciones. Una se compartirá entre tres de ustedes mientras que el par que sobra será compartido por parejas. La asignación de cada habitación ya fue realizada, así que solo busquen sus nombres en la placa de cada una de las puertas y dentro de la habitación encontrarán la ropa que deben usar hoy. Báñense y en una hora más vendré por ustedes para la presentación oficial. —El guardia miró a todos y caminó de regreso por el pasillo.

Los alfas buscaron sus nombres en cada puerta y entraron en ellas. Shorter quedó junto con Ibe y Max en la habitación más grande pero que compartían entre tres. Alex con Sing y finalmente Eiji con el alfa más callado de todos y del cual solo conocía su nombre y edad. Yut Lung Lee de dieciocho años.

El chico no parecía querer hablar mucho ya que respondía a las preguntas de Eiji solo con un «sí» o un «no» y tampoco miraba a los ojos cuando hablaba. A pesar de su extraño carácter, Eiji pensó que podría ser una buena persona, solo callado y tal vez nervioso por todo lo que estaba viviendo. Cualquiera lo estaría, incluso él.

El pelilargo fue el primero en meterse al baño cerrando la puerta con seguro y llevando consigo un pequeño bolso negro. Eiji lo esperó mientras ordenaba su ropa nueva la cual consistía en un par de overoles azul oscuro, guantes negros y zapatos nuevos y relucientes. Todo tan limpio y brillante que el omega podría haber jurado que ni su ropa de vestir nueva se veía tan bien como aquella. Dobló y guardó en un pequeño clóset junto a su cama la ropa que no usaría, mientras que estiró sobre la cama la que iba a usar esa misma noche.

Su compañero de habitación salió del baño dejando una cortina de vapor tras él. Se notaba que le gustaba bañarse con agua muy caliente, además de que por los aromas que Eiji percibió, también usaba jabones o aceites para cuidar su piel la que por cierto se veía muy radiante y tersa. El pelicorto se quedó observando a su compañero de cuarto pasearse entre las camas con su largo cabello envuelto en una toalla y sus delicados movimientos. Yut tomó asiento al filo de su cama mientras sacaba cremas desde el bolso con el que había entrado al baño y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Eiji al notar que este no había entrado aún a bañarse.

El omega tomó sus cosas y caminó al baño, lo mejor sería vestirse adentro para no molestar a Yut y que pensara mal de él. Aunque no sabía porqué podría pensar mal, ambos eran chicos y supuestamente alfas. Eiji había tenido que sacarse la ropa frente a sus compañeros alfas incontables veces además de verlos a ellos pasearse completamente desnudos por los baños de la instalación de su pueblo. Creía que todos estaban acostumbrados a esas cosas, aunque siempre había alguien que no lo estaba. Tal vez en el pueblo de Yut cada uno tenía su propio espacio personal en los baños.

Cuando terminó de bañarse y se secó y vistió dentro del baño, una vez fuera, Yut Lung ya estaba vestido también con su overol morado oscuro. Al parecer todos usarían overoles con distintos colores opacos. Eiji terminó de secar su cabello con una toalla y lo peinó, tratando que no se esponjara como siempre. Tal vez si lo dejaba largo evitaría ese problema, el cabello de Yut parecía muy bien cuidado y no se esponjaba.

—Es hora, vamos —pronunció Eiji viendo la hora en el reloj que estaba clavado a una de las paredes de la habitación.

El pelilargo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta pero justo antes de llegar, sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su overol un frasco pequeño con crema y se la arrojó en las manos al omega.

—¿Qué es est...? —preguntó Eiji atrapando el frasco en el aire.

—Úsala, le hará bien a tu piel —dijo de forma escueta y salió de la habitación.

Eiji no supo qué hacer así que solo abrió el frasco, puso un poco de crema en su mano y la esparció por su pecho y hombros, ya que abriendo el overol, eran los únicos lugares a los que tenía acceso. Cuando terminó dejó el frasco sobre la cama y salió casi corriendo al pasillo donde el guardia los iría a buscar.

El grupo de alfas caminó junto con el guardia por los grandes y espaciosos pasillos. El tono blanco de las paredes y los espejos tras las lámparas hacía que todo se viera iluminado. Tal cual Eiji lo había pensado, cada mecánico usaba un overol opaco con diferentes colores, posiblemente para diferenciar el pueblo del que venían. El guardia se detuvo ante una enorme puerta de madera y se volteó a decirles:

—Esperaremos la señal y entrarán todos al mismo tiempo. Por favor, reúnanse al centro del escenario.

Todos comenzaron a susurrar la palabra «escenario». Eiji ya había escuchado acerca de las presentaciones de los mecánicos y del gran espectáculo que hacían para recibirlos, sin embargo, pararse frente a miles de personas lo ponía algo nervioso.

Tres pequeños golpes en la puerta y el guardia la abrió haciéndoles una señal con la mano para que caminaran. Y en efecto, salían directamente hacia un escenario. Los asientos estaban en butacas que subían frente a ellos, las luces de las lámparas resplandecían como jamás Eiji las había visto ya que apuntaban en su dirección y una lluvia de aplausos hizo que sus oídos se taparan.

El omega apenas pudo distinguir cuando presentaron a cada uno de ellos, nombrando el pueblo y la región a la que pertenecían. Luego se dio cuenta de la figura que estaba a un lado hablando a viva voz. Era un hombre no muy alto, con bigote canoso y cabeza calva y vestía ropa muy elegante en tonos rojizos. Su voz era ronca y profunda y aunque no se veía muy fuerte, Eiji lo reconoció enseguida como un alfa.

—Él es el dueño, Eiji. Es Dino Golzine —susurró Shorter en su oreja despejando todas las dudas que el pelinegro podría haber tenido. 

—Este año —comenzó Dino a hablar otra vez—. Este año uno de ustedes tendrá la fortuna de trabajar uno a uno junto con mi hijo.

Suspiros y jadeos de sorpresa se dejaron escuchar por parte del público presente.

—Así es. Mi hijo Aslan Jade Golzine, quien ha creado planos y manuales desde muy temprana edad, ha decidido que necesita a uno de los nuevos mecánicos para ayudarle en su nuevo y sorprendente proyecto. Mi muchacho acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad y está muy ansioso de trabajar con uno de ustedes.

El público se puso de pie para aplaudir las palabras de Dino Golzine. Por primera vez su hijo sería partícipe en el trabajo de los mecánicos de elite. Aunque Aslan pertenecía al grupo de ingenieros desde hace varios años, no mucho se sabía de su vida.

—¿No es así, Aslan? —preguntó Dino al público donde en una de las primeras filas, un joven alto y delgado se ponía de pie saludando al público.

A pesar de la distancia, Eiji pudo distinguir su cabello dorado y el típico reflejo de gafas en sus ojos, además de que estaba usando un traje en tonos rojo oscuro que solo resaltaba su bien formada figura. Un alfa en todo su esplendor.

La presentación finalizó, los alfas tomaron asiento en unas butacas reservadas exclusivamente para ellos mientras escuchaban de parte del dueño, todos los futuros proyectos de la empresa, cómo se formó su trayectoria desde los inicios y cómo había pasado de generación en generación hasta ahora con su último heredero, quien recibiría el mando de ReddApple una vez que Dino Golzine se retirara. Aslan Jade Golzine tenía una vida asegurada entre lujos, una vida ya escrita y donde solo debía seguir los pasos ya marcados para encontrar el éxito al igual que su padre.

La ceremonia terminó y dio paso a un banquete y cocktail para los recién llegados mecánicos. La sala preparada era hermosa, llena de adornos dorados, lámparas con cristales colgando, meseros por doquier entregando bebidas y pequeñas porciones de comida que solo se comían con un bocado.

Las personas invitadas se acercaban a Eiji y al resto de mecánicos. Les preguntaban por sus expectativas en la empresa y los planes que tenían a futuro. Nadie les preguntaba por sus familias o sus pueblos natales y el omega comenzó a sentir náuseas de la falsa sonrisa de quienes se acercaban a él porque claro, ahora su ropa estaba impecable, su rostro no tenía manchas de hollín y su overol tenía en medio del pecho el logo de RedApple. Ahora sí era digno de recibir sus miradas y su atención, no como antes, con su ropa de vestir pasada de moda y vieja en la que solo recibía de parte de ellos su menosprecio e indiferencia hacia su existencia tan mediocre y vulgar.

Eiji se alejó disculpándose con el resto porque no se sentía bien del estómago y tal vez el largo viaje lo había cansado demasiado y no era del todo mentira, el asco en su estómago era real al igual que el cansancio, pero solo necesitaba aire fresco y alejarse de esas falsas personas con sus falsos ojos y falsas palabras sin interés verdadero. Mañana tendría el día libre y podría descansar antes de comenzar con sus clases y entrenamiento.

Caminó algunos minutos por los largos pasillos dándose cuenta de que no recordaba el camino hacia las habitaciones. No importaba, por fin había dejado atrás ese banquete de máscaras que lo tenía asqueado. Pasó caminando por unas puertas de metal que estaban entreabiertas y asomó la cabeza para apreciar el interior.

Eiji quedó anonadado. Frente a él estaba uno de los enormes talleres de los que solo había oído en historias que contaban los viejos mecánicos de su pueblo. Aquellos talleres en los cuales un ferri o crucero volador era levantado por máquinas que podían hacerlos girar en cualquier dirección. Y allí estaba, un ferri similar al que lo trajo a La Gran Ciudad, de cabeza y con la parte ovalada de abajo hacia arriba. Posiblemente hayan estado arreglando alguna parte ahí o chequeando las chimeneas boca a bajo. No lo sabía, eran tantas las opciones que llegaban a su cabeza que no podría adivinar qué era lo que estuvieron arreglando de aquella máquina voladora. En las instalaciones de su pueblo solo podían apreciar las máquinas en una sola posición y ellos eran los que se debían adecuar si necesitaban revisar alguna parte más difícil de alcanzar.

La estructura metálica que sostenía el ferri era tan alta que sobresalía del techo por un enorme agujero en él. Eiji no lo dudó y comenzó a escalar hasta la cima. El aire fresco comenzaba a llenar sus pulmones y la necesidad que respirar ese aire puro se hizo agobiante, haciendo que acelerara el paso por las escaleras en espiral que lo llevarían hasta lo más alto.

Justo antes de poner un pie sobre el ferri invertido, vio una silueta sentada sobre él en la orilla, justo al borde de la parte más curva.

—¿Hola? —dijo haciendo eco en los fríos metales del taller.

El hombre sentado al borde dio un sobresalto al escuchar la voz del omega y terminó resbalándose por el costado en el que estaba sentado. Eiji corrió a su alcance tirándose de estómago sobre el metal y alcanzando una mano de aquel hombre.

—¡Tu mano... ! —gritó el desconocido que cubría parte de su rostro con un gorro negro y su cabello.

—¡Apriétala fuerte! Yo te subiré —bramó Eiji haciendo fuerza con su brazo libre y sus piernas. El hombre que colgaba era mucho más pesado que él y sería difícil de subir, así que solo necesitaba arrastrarlo hacia arriba hasta que pudiera ayudarse con sus propias piernas. Soltarlo no era opción, estaban a casi quince metros de alto y el impacto lo mataría.

Eiji jaló son todas su fuerzas hasta que sintió que el peso del hombre se hacía más liviano, al parecer en algún punto, logró sujetarse con sus propias piernas como había planeado que hiciera. Ambos hombres cayeron de espalda exhaustos cuando Eiji terminó de subir al desconocido.

El omega respiraba con el pulso sintiéndolo casi en su boca mientras que el hombre a su lado tomaba asiento cruzándose de piernas. Por la velocidad en que se movía su pecho, Eiji supo que respiraba tan agitado como él. El cabello rubio de aquel desconocido impedía que Eiji viera su rostro.

—Gracias —dijo sacándose el feo gorro de hilo negro y liberando su melena rubia que caía con tanta gracia a los costados de su rostro que Eiji por un momento pensó que había muerto y un ángel ahora venía por él.

—De nada —balbuceó aún encantado con el hermoso rostro de aquel hombre. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como luciérnagas a la luz de la luna— ¿Cómo te llamas? —jadeó el omega una vez que también logró enderezar su cuerpo.

—A-Ash —susurró mirando por fin a los ojos al pelinegro y mostrando un leve sonrojo en sus bien formados pómulos.

—Yo soy Eiji. Mucho gusto —sonrió.

El rubio se acercó a Eiji, tan cerca que el omega casi lo aleja de una patada por el susto pero se detuvo al ver que miraba una de sus manos.

—¿Me dejas ver tu prótesis? —preguntó apuntando a su mano izquierda, la misma que usó para alcanzar al rubio antes de que cayera.

—Claro. —Eji acercó su mano a las manos del rubio que se había sentado a su lado.

Ash sacó el guante que la cubría y subió la manga del overol hasta el codo del omega revelando el brillo de la plata con la que se fabricaban las prótesis. El rubio tomó el brazo de Eiji, mirando por todas partes, desde el codo donde comenzaba hasta los dedos.

Eiji estaba un poco nervioso ante lo interesado que se veía aquel joven por su vieja prótesis. Nunca nadie se había interesado así por esa parte de su cuerpo.

—Es un modelo antiguo, pero uno de los primeros a prueba de agua. Creo que podría hacer otra para ti —dijo sin dejar de observar cada detalle de la metálica mano del omega.

—¿Haces prótesis? —preguntó Eiji asombrado. Uno de sus sueños era especializarse en la producción y creación de prótesis, no solo para ayudar a su padre sino que también buscaría la forma de crear unas más accesibles para los trabajadores de los pueblos. Existían tantos metales fuertes y flexibles a bajo costo que estaba seguro que lograría su cometido.

Ash solo se apartó alisando la ropa en su pecho para que Eiji pudiera distinguir que estaba usando un overol negro con el logo de RedApple. Solo los ingenieros tenían el privilegio de vestir de negro.

—Eres ingeniero —jadeó Eiji parpadeando como si no pudiera creer que tuviera el honor de haber ayudado a uno de ellos.

—No es para tanto. Estoy seguro que también llegarás a ser uno —sonrió el rubio mirándolo de lado.

—Trabajaré muy duro para conseguirlo —dijo con seguridad en su rostro. Haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para vestir un overol negro.

—¿Y qué haces acá? ¿No deberías estar ahora en el banquete de los nuevos mecánicos? —quiso saber Ash.

—Ah... bueno, yo... —suspiró—. Se sentía todo tan falso, tan forzado que creí que...

—¿Creíste que vomitarías ahí mismo?

—Sí. Lo siento, sé que tú debes estar...

—No te disculpes, yo siento lo mismo. Por eso vine para acá. —Volvió a interrumpir al omega—. No soporto su interés ni sus sonrisas forzadas, todo eso me tiene cansado.

—¿No puedes ir a otro lugar para alejarte de esto? Mañana no hay trabajo así que podrías despejar tu cabeza en otra parte —propuso Eiji.

—Eso me gustaría, pero no sé a dónde ir.

—¿Hay bares en La Gran Ciudad?

—¿Bares? Solo a las afueras pero no son un lugar muy seguro —suspiró resignado. Algo en el rostro de Ash parecía querer ir de verdad a un lugar así y distraerse.

—¿Vamos entonces? —Aunque el omega se sintiera agotado quiso de todas formas salir con el ingeniero. Serviría para que ambos despejaran su mente por esa noche.

—¿Estás seguro? —El rostro del pelinegro lucía tan amigable e incluso lindo que Ash no fue capaz de sentir rechazo por su oferta. Tal vez conocer a uno de los nuevos mecánicos podría ser buena idea, al final de cuentas, había accedido a petición de su padrastro a trabajar con uno de ellos.

—¿Quieres o no?

—Sí. Está bien, vamos. Podemos ir en mi auto.

—¿Todos los ingenieros tienen autos?

—No lo sé.

Ambos chicos bajaron de la estructura de metal y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento. Eiji seguía a Ash quien parecía conocer mejor el lugar y así aprovechaba de memorizar los cientos de pasillos y salas que iban apareciendo en su camino.

Pronto subieron al auto del rubio. No era tan lujoso ni ostentoso pero sí lo suficientemente grande como para meter a seis personas más en los asientos traseros. Eiji se sentó junto a Ash y este procedió a encender las calderas automáticas. El auto se puso en marcha y salieron de la empresa en dirección a las afueras de La Gran Ciudad. 

Las calles seguían tan llenas de vida como cuando Eiji llegó, aún siendo tan tarde la vida en La Gran Ciudad parecía nunca acabar. El paisaje exterior fue apagándose a medida que se alejaban del centro y entraban a las afueras, al suburbio donde las lámparas escaseaban y todo tomaba un parecido a los pueblos rústicos de donde venían los mecánicos, la única diferencia era que a pesar de pertenecer al barrio bajo de la ciudad, seguía siendo mucho más moderno que cualquier pueblo.

—¿Has estado aquí antes? —preguntó Eiji sin despegar su mirada de la ventana a su lado.

—Nunca, así que tendremos que buscar un bar.

—¡Allá hay uno! —avisó el omega apuntando a lo que parecía ser una casa más del lugar solo que de ella salía y entraba mucha gente, además de la música pueblerina que comenzaba a escucharse.

Ash estacionó el auto a una cuadra en un lugar en el que no llamara demasiado la atención y no estuviera tan alejado del bar.

—¿Podrás entrar? Te ves muy pequeño y joven como para ser un alfa —preguntó Ash. Inseguro de la edad que podría tener el pelinegro ya que para su juicio, parecía solo un niño.

—Soy mayor de edad, así que no hay problema. —El omega le sacó la lengua al rubio en señal de falsa molestia. Ese tipo de comentarios era ya una costumbre para él y sinceramente ya no le molestaban. Nunca tendría la estampa de un alfa.

En la puerta del bar había un joven verificando la edad de quieres querían entrar, aunque solo se la pedía a quienes parecían ser muy jóvenes como para ingresar a beber. Y entre Ash y Eiji, Eiji fue el elegido por el joven para verificar su fecha de nacimiento.

—Soy un año menor que tú y no me pidieron verificar mi identidad —se burló Ash haciendo el mismo gesto con la lengua que Eiji había hecho hace unos minutos.

—Es porque tú te ves más viejo —rio el omega sorprendido por saber que su acompañante era un año menor, sin embargo, parecía ser mucho mayor.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas de madera y pronto se les acercó una mesera esperando su orden. Ambos pidieron cervezas para tomar ya que era lo que más abundaba y lo más barato. Eiji no llevaba tanto dinero así que prefería ahorrar en ese momento.

Las cervezas llegaron tan frías que se formaban gotitas en los vasos. Las bebieron y pidieron otro par. El amargo sabor de la bebida descendía por sus gargantas prendiendo en sus estómagos la embriagante necesidad de seguir tomando. La falta de lámparas hacía que la oscuridad y la música se mezclaran dando un ambiente más íntimo y acogedor para quienes gustaban de pasar un buen momento.

—¿Vas a muchos lugares como estos en tu pueblo, Eiji? —se animó a preguntar Ash luego de dar un sorbo a su vaso.

—No mucho. Era poco el tiempo que tenía libre y ese tiempo lo aprovechaba en seguir trabajando —sonrió recordando las agobiantes horas de trabajo que él mismo se imponía para ganar más dinero para mantener a su padre y a él.

—Ya veo... ¿puedo ver tu mano?

—¿Otra vez? Ok —respondió el pelinegro acercando el brazo con su prótesis hacia el rubio.

—No tu prótesis, dije tu mano —corrigió Ash luego de terminar de beber todo el contenido de su gran vaso.

Eiji acercó su mano derecha. Había dejado sus guantes en el auto del alfa rubio así que nada la cubría como de costumbre. Vio como Ash la recibió entre sus cálidas manos y comenzó a subir la manga del overol hasta el codo al igual que lo hizo cuando revisó su prótesis, sin embargo, ahora el tacto del rubio era diferente. Dibujaba con delicadeza cada una de las venas que se traslucían por su delgada y blanca piel, haciéndole cosquillas mientras parecía muy concentrado mirando y tocando cada detalle de su piel.

—Sabía que tus dedos serían más delgados —dijo Ash entrecruzando los dedos de Eiji con los suyos y dando un ligero apretón—. Y mucho más suaves.

El omega se sonrojó por completo pero no sabía si eran las palabras de Ash y sus caricias en su mano o el efecto del alcohol en su sangre. De todas maneras su mano había comenzado a temblar y eso detuvo al rubio.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó soltando su mano y viendo a sus ojos.

—N-no, es solo...

El pelinegro fue interrumpido por la mesera que volvió a poner frente a ellos otro par de grandes vasos colmados de cerveza y como si eso hubiese funcionado como distractor, Eiji tomó uno y lo llevó a su boca para comenzar a beber evitando el contacto visual con el alfa.

Los minutos pasaron y Eiji jamás volvió a tener frente a él un vaso vacío de cerveza. Aún recordaba la resaca que había sufrido cuando fue al bar con su padre poco antes de partir a La Gran Ciudad, sin embargo, ese recuerdo parecía esfumarse con cada gota de cerveza que entraba por su garganta. Con Ash siguió conversando de cualquier tema, del trabajo y del tiempo que llevaba trabajando para RedApple. Eiji se sorprendió al saber que el rubio había nacido en la cuidad y que comenzó a trabajar desde muy pequeño en la empresa. Eso explicaba que no conociera los bares de mala muerte que sobraban en los pueblos y periferias de la ciudad.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en el bar con Ash, ni cuántas cervezas había bebido, ni por qué ahora bailaba con el rubio sobre una de las mesas, saltando y dando pasos de alguna danza que ambos habían improvisado en ese momento. Las personas alrededor les aplaudían y otras imitaban sus movimientos sobre otras mesas, sin embargo, ellos eran el centro de atención. Eiji con su overol abierto en su pecho y Ash con las mangas de sus brazos y piernas subidas hasta donde la tela le permitía. En un momento de lucidez Eiji pensó que ambos hacían el ridículo con sus vestimentas a medio poner y sus cabellos revueltos, no obstante, el alcohol volvió a hacer que nada de eso le importara, solo girar sobre la mesa en compañía de Ash quien lo llevaba de la cintura. 

En algún momento las risas se apagaron, las vueltas se detuvieron, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y su cuerpo se sintió como si flotara entre las nubes. Tal vez había dando tantas vueltas que salió volando por el techo del bar junto con Ash o todo había sido un sueño y estaba durmiendo en casa. Prefería la primera opción si le preguntaban.

El omega recordaba algunas palabras de Ash dichas cerca de su oido y escuchar la música del bar cada vez más lejos, también recordaba volver a tocar tierra firme pero esta vez era más blanda y cómoda.

—Eiji...

Eiji escuchó su nombre acompañado de cosquillas en su cuello que poco a poco lo hacían volver del onírico mundo en el que se encontraba.

—Eiji...

Otra vez esa voz profunda llamando su nombre y haciendo que su piel se erizara. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que todo a su alrededor giraba en dirección contraria a la que su cabeza lo hacía.

—Eiji...

Una vez más y por fin fue capaz de abrir los ojos encontrándose con casi completa oscuridad. Estaba sentado o medio recostado y sobre su cuerpo sentía un peso que no lo dejaba moverse. Una vez que su vista se acostumbró a la penumbra logró distinguir que estaba dentro de un auto, en los asientos traseros y que posiblemente era el auto de Ash.

—¿Ash? —preguntó sintiendo la boca seca y sus labios agrietados.

El alfa no respondió y Eiji volvió a sentir esas deliciosas cosquillas en su cuello y pecho.

—Ash —jadeó luego de sentir como si unos dientes de clavaran en una de sus clavículas.

—Lo... siento. —Se escuchó por fin de parte del rubio con su voz distorsionada por el alcohol—. Sé que eres un alfa pero aún así quiero hacer esto.

Eiji meditó por largos segundos las palabras del alfa sin entender del todo a qué se refería. Él no era un alfa después de todo y, ¿de qué hablaba con hacer "esto"? Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba. Medio desnudo en el asiento trasero del auto de Ash, con Ash igual o más desnudo que él lamiendo y besando toda la piel disponible que tenía en su torso.

—¡Ash! ¿Q-qué estamos haciendo? —preguntó con miedo a conocer la respuesta obvia que se formaba frente a él debido a lo empañado de las ventanas del vehículo.

—Es que tu aroma dulce no me dejaba de llamar y sé que está mal porque ambos somos alfas... pero no puedo evitar querer hacerte mío justo ahora.

Eiji tragó lo poco y nada de saliva que tenía en la boca. Era probable que sus medicinas para ocultar su aroma y feromonas ya estuviera perdiendo su efecto. Recordaba haberlas tomado en la mañana pero no salió con ellas al banquete. Ya que tenía que tomar dos pastillas diarias para ocultar su segundo género, una sola no bastaba, aunque tampoco imaginó que saldría con un muchacho que a penas estaba conociendo y creyó que llegaría a su habitación para tomar la segunda una vez que el banquete de bienvenida terminara.

Las manos de Ash se sentían tan bien sobre su piel, tocando su espalda, hombros y pezones que por un segundo casi cae como un conejo pisando la trampa que dejaron para cazarlo. No podía dejarse llevar, menos ahora que el alfa intentaba jalarle la parte de abajo de su overol donde podía sentir su propio miembro erecto haciendo presión ansioso por ser liberado.

—Detente, por favor. No podemos... —suspiró una vez que las escurridizas manos del alfa estuvieron a punto de bajar por completo su overol.

En ese momento Ash detuvo sus movimientos y Eiji logró vislumbrar que el alfa estaba entre sus piernas y él recostado sobre su espalda en el asiento del auto. ¿Cómo habían terminado así?

El rubio se alejó de su cuerpo con un rostro que parecía estar en una guerra interna entre sus propias emociones y decisiones, además de estar siendo afectado por el alcohol. Eiji se enderezó y tomó asiento mientras metía sus brazos en las mangas del overol para cubrir su torso con torpes y lentos movimientos.

—Hay que volver —dijo Eiji tratando de sonar lo más sobrio posible.

—Estamos muy ebrios como para conducir. —El alfa imitó a Eiji y comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo aún mostrando su cara de aflicción que ahora se mezclaba con la culpa.

—Podríamos intentarlo —dijo en tono de broma seguro de que podrían esperar algunas horas hasta que la borrachera que cargaban disminuyera un poco y alguno de los dos lograra conducir de vuelta a la empresa.

—Hagámoslo —respondió el alfa bajando del auto con paso tambaleante y sentándose en el asiento del conductor. Sacó la llave de uno de los bolsillos de su overol e intentó meterla en la cerradura para encender el auto, sin embargo, el movimiento involuntario en sus manos no le permitió acertarle al orificio. 

Eiji rápidamente tomó la errática mano de Ash y lo ayudó a insertar la llave.

—¿Estás seguro? Podríamos provocar un accidente o podrían descubrirnos —sugirió Eiji sin soltar la mano del alfa.

—Conozco algunas calles donde nunca hay policías y llegaremos más rápido. Tú moverás el volante, yo me encargo de los pedales.

—¡¿Eh?! —El pelinegro no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando fue arrastrado por los fuertes brazos del alfa hacia el asiento del chofer y quedó sentado sobre las piernas del rubio —¡¿Qué haces?! —preguntó al ver como giraba la llave y el auto se encendía.

—Dijiste que podríamos intentarlo ambos. ¿Cómo un par de borrachos no podría manejar un auto?

—¡Era una broma! —gritó cuando el auto se puso en marcha y no le quedó más opción que tomar el volante en sus manos para conducir.

El camino se la pasaron entre risas y bromas y gritos por parte del omega que trataba de hacerlo frenar en cada esquina antes de continuar. Llegaron a la empresa antes de lo esperado, estacionaron el auto con un poco de dificultad y Ash dejó en el pasillo de las habitaciones a Eiji.

—Trabajas aquí, así que volveremos a vernos. —Fue lo último que dijo Eiji antes de desaparecer por una de las puertas.

El omega entró a la habitación, vio a su compañero completamente dormido y se derrumbó sobre su cama que había estado tan pulcramente estirada que llegó a pensar si era mejor idea meterse entre las sábanas. Desechó esa idea cuando el cansancio y sueño hizo que cayera dormido segundos después de caer en la cama. Mañana tendría todo el día para dormir y recuperarse de la desagradable resaca y por Dios que lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Y así fue, despertó cuando el sol ya estaba en lo alto y su compañero de habitación ya no estaba. Sentía un revoltijo en su estómago y fue al baño a tomar agua del grifo del lavamanos. Lavó su cara, sus dientes y se puso su pijama. Dobló y guardó su overol el cual más tarde iría a dejar a la lavandería donde después de un par de horas lo recibiría lavado y planchado. Esa era una de las mejores partes de RedApple, no tener que preocuparse por el cuidado de su ropa, además de lo obvio, el sueldo que recibiría a fin de mes y que enviaría casi todo a su padre.

No recordaba mucho de lo sucedido la noche anterior, solo estar bailando sobre las mesas del bar junto con su nuevo amigo Ash y luego, en una arriesgada acción, haber vuelto a la empresa manejando en conjunto su auto, añadiendo que ambos estaban lo suficientemente pasado de copas como para poder sostenerse en pie. Dio gracias al cielo antes de volver a acostarse, ahora bajo las sábanas podía pensar en que podrían haber causado un accidente y eso fue muy inmaduro de parte de los dos. Cuando volviera a ver a Ash tendría que reprenderlo por dejarlo tomar dicha decisión, aunque sabía que la culpa era de ambos. Por suerte nada malo sucedió y ahora tenía el día entero para descansar y hacer memoria de la agradable noche que tuvo con su amigo.

***

Al día siguiente, completamente renovado y con energía, Eiji estaba listo para su primera clase de mecánica. A un lado dejó los recuerdos que llegaron a su cabeza una vez que recordó todo lo que había ocurrido en el auto del alfa rubio. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso o sentir vergüenza ya que la probabilidad de volver a encontrarlo en las enormes instalaciones de RedApple eran muy bajas. No todos almorzaban en el mismo horario ni trabajaban juntos, así que ahora tenía un problema menos de que preocuparse. Ahora, bañado y listo, partió al aula donde se impartirían sus clases y talleres.

Los siete mecánicos se encontraban sentados en pupitres frente a un gran pizarrón verde. Hasta el momento el ingeniero a cargo de sus clases les hablaba sobre la introducción a la mecánica y que aún tendrían que esperar un par de días para poder meter las manos dentro de alguna máquina a vapor.

—Qué asco de clases —se escuchó decir en un suave susurro a Max quien parecía decepcionado por no poder trabajar pronto en los talleres.

—Sin embargo —continuó hablando el profesor—. Ahora tendrán el examen que decidirá quién de ustedes es digno de trabajar junto con Aslan, el hijo de Dino Golzine.

Todos los presentes suspiraron sorprendidos. No esperaban que un examen decidiría al elegido para trabajar con el hijo del dueño.

—Entonces síganme. —El ingeniero salió por la puerta con los siete alumnos tras él. Caminó algunos metros y entró a uno de los salones de taller donde frente a cada asiento había tres artefactos diferentes. —Tomen asiento y revisen los artefactos frente a ustedes. Cada uno es diferente al otro así que siéntense donde quieran. Tendrán dos horas para revisar cada uno de ellos, descubrir su falla y arreglarlo —dijo tomando asiento en una silla que se encontraba frente a todo el resto y tomó un reloj para programar la alarma—. Como pueden ver, cada uno de esos tres artefactos tiene un grado distinto de complejidad. Tómenlo con calma y empiecen, desde ahora... ¡ya! —gritó el ingeniero sin darles tiempo para que eligieran sus asientos.

Cada uno de los mecánicos se sentó en el lugar que tenía más cerca y comenzaron a revisar las pequeñas máquinas que tenían frente a ellos. Bajo sus mesas había un cajón con variadas herramientas para poder arreglarlas, además de lupas con mucho aumento en caso de ser necesarias.

El primero en terminar fue Max, demorándose una hora y veintitrés minutos. Luego Eiji quien tardó seis minutos más y el resto fue terminando con apenas segundos de diferencia. El ingeniero se llevó todos los artefactos para ser evaluados y les avisó que los resultados estarían listos en media hora así que podrían comer o descansar durante esos minutos.

La mayoría de los alfas se dedicó a hablar sobre sus artefactos y las fallas que encontraron en ellos. Eiji por su parte participó animadamente de la conversación y luego de unos minutos decidió esperar en su asiento al profesor. Aunque había descansado todo el día anterior, su estómago no se encontraba del todo bien por la gran cantidad de alcohol que ingirió, así que lo mejor era esperar sentado para que no se le revolvieran las tripas o tendría que partir al baño a vomitar lo poco que había desayunado.

El ingeniero tocó la puerta y Sing corrió a abrirla quedando sorprendido de ver a Dino Golzine junto con su profesor.

—Hola muchachos —saludó Dino entrando al salón con algunas hojas en sus manos.

Los alfas lo saludaron y quedaron en absoluto silencio.

—Con Thomas —dijo apuntando con la mirada al ingeniero que les hizo clases—. Hemos revisado sus artefactos y en base al tiempo que se demoraron y a la calidad con la que los arreglaron, quien fue el mejor de todos es...

Los mecánicos habían dejado de respirar sin darse cuenta a la expectativa de saber quien había sido el mejor.

—El mejor es Eiji Okumura —exclamó Dino aplaudiendo un par de veces con sus manos sin soltar las hojas.

El aludido solo atinó a ponerse en pie, aún asombrado de ser él quien arreglara mejor que el resto de sus compañeros los dichosos artefactos. Estaba casi seguro que alguno de los mayores lograría ganar el examen y no creyó en sus propias habilidades.

—Acércate muchacho —le dijo Dino al verlo estático en su puesto.

El omega caminó entre sus compañeros y llegó frente a Dino quien le dio un saludo de manos acompañado de un apretón.

—Tú acompañarás a Aslan en sus proyectos —le sonrió y Eiji solo parpadeaba intentando aclarar sus pensamientos porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que significaba trabajar junto con el hijo del dueño de RedApple.

Sus compañeros le aplaudieron y felicitaron.

—Adelante, pasa Aslan a conocer a tu compañero —habló fuerte Dino en dirección a la puerta donde una figura familiar para Eiji apareció tras ella.

Y en efecto, el mismo Ash quien había conocido hace un par de días estaba entrando al salón, vistiendo el overol negro con el que lo encontró sobre el ferri invertido pero esta vez con gafas redondas y su imponente presencia de alfa. Su rostro sin demostrar expresión alguna a pesar de haber visto que Eiji sería su compañero mecánico.

Eiji trató de no demostrar asombro al ver a Ash y solo se dedicó a saludarlo con una leve reverencia.

—Eiji Okumura, asistirás a tus clases normales durante la mañana y por las tardes en vez de trabajar en los talleres, ayudarás a Aslan en todo lo que él te necesite, ¿entendido? —sonrió Dino.

—Sí —respondió en un hilo de voz imaginando que las palabras de Dino Golzine habían sonado a una cláusula para contraer matrimonio más que a una orden para trabajar con su hijo.

El resto de mecánicos se acercó a Eiji para felicitarlo y abrazarlo mientras él solo podía pensar en que el Ash que conoció era en verdad el hijo de Golzine, el mejor ingeniero de RedApple y el próximo dueño y señor de la empresa. Si hubiese sabido quién era en realidad no lo habría llevado nunca a aquel bar y ahora tendría que demostrarle que todo lo de ese día no había sido por interés y que no sabía quién era en realidad.

Dino y Aslan se retiraron, las clases volvieron a la normalidad en el mismo salón en el que habían hecho el examen, el profesor les entregó a cada uno el informe con los errores que cometieron al arreglar cada uno de los artefactos. La cabeza de Eiji se encontraba en otro lugar mientras su cuerpo y manos se movían por inercia y escribía lo que el ingeniero iba anotando en el pizarrón. Así pasó las siguientes tres horas hasta que la clase terminó y el horario de almuerzo llegó.


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de almorzar y fingir que nada pasaba por su mente, Eiji fue a su cuarto. Necesitaba tomar una ducha para relajarse y vestirse nuevamente para asistir a la oficina junto con Ash o Aslan, como fuese que se llamara en realidad. Una vez dentro, notó que su compañero de habitación estaba recostado sobre la cama aprovechando la luz natural que se colaba por la ventana para leer un libro.

—Hola —saludó Eiji por cortesía sabiendo que no recibiría ninguna respuesta de parte del pelilargo.

—¿Te sirvió la crema ayer? —preguntó Yut Lung sorprendiendo al omega quien se había comenzado a sacar el overol.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó sin entender.

—Tus supresores iban a perder efecto pronto. Esa crema alargaría un par de horas más el efecto de inhibir tu aroma —respondió sin bajar el libro de sus manos que estaba a la altura de su rostro.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no necesito nada de esos supresores —dijo fingiendo una sonrisa en su rostro y continuó sacando su overol mientras buscaba un par de toallas en su clóset.

—No te preocupes, tu secreto está seguro conmigo. Yo también estoy aquí haciéndome pasar por un alfa. —El pelilargo se puso de pie, dejó el libro sobre la cama y caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir—. Suerte con Aslan —dijo y cerró la puerta dejando al omega desconcertado.

Eiji corrió hasta donde había dejado el frasco con la crema que recibió de Yut y achinando sus ojos comenzó a leer la etiqueta que traía pegada en uno de los lados. Y claro, era una crema supresora de aromas para omega. Tan estúpido fue que ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de leer lo que su compañero le había entregado.

Devolvió el frasco a su lugar y decidió no darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Según las propias palabras de Yut Lung, él tampoco era un alfa y por la cantidad de cremas y lociones que usaba, era muy probable que fuera un omega al igual que él y ese era el motivo por el cual era tan cayado y antisocial. No lo juzgaba, en un comienzo cuando comenzó a hacerse pasar por un alfa, Eiji también prefería estar alejado de ellos y evitarlos. Luego comprendió que los supresores hacían su efecto y que no era necesario aislarse del resto. Aunque no todos eran como él y Yut estaba en todo su derecho de ser como él quisiera. Confiaría en su palabra y que no lo delataría, además, compartían el mismo secreto.

Así, evitando pensar en más problemas, tomó el baño que tanto había estado deseando desde que se volvió a encontrar con Aslan. Necesitaba aclarar su cabeza antes de ir con él, no quería que el alfa pensara que lo había usado o que buscaba sacar provecho de él.

Se vistió con su limpio y planchado overol, el mismo que llevó ayer a la lavandería y que ahora olía a flores y un toque de canela y ya no a cerveza. Salió de la habitación y caminó en dirección a la oficina donde debía presentarse cada tarde a la misma hora. En su camino pudo ver como el sol ya comenzaba a descender por los cordones montañosos a lo lejos en el horizonte.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta dudó algunos segundos en tocar, pero luego de un gran suspiro se animó y dio un par de golpes. Escuchó algunos pasos acercarse y su corazón casi se detiene al ver que el mismo Ash le abría la puerta.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar más pronto de lo que pensé —le dijo con una burlona sonrisa que solo pudo irritar al omega—. Adelante, bienvenido a mi ataúd de cristal.

—¿Tu qué? —preguntó olvidando lo irritado que se sintió ante las palabras del alfa. Entró a la oficina y entendió a lo que Ash se refería.

Estaban en una habitación completamente de cristal donde podían verse a ingenieros paseándose por fuera, viendo los planos y hojas que estaban sobre una mesa y Eiji supuso que Ash los había escrito.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó viendo que hasta el mismo Dino se paseaba de vez en cuando para echar un vistazo a las hojas del rubio. Algunas de ellas estaban pegadas al cristal y los ingenieros tomaban nota de ellas.

—Yo le puse ese nombre —rio—. Es la habitación donde Dino me encierra para que trabaje y no le oculte nada de mis avances y proyectos, aquí puede vigilar todos mis movimientos.

—Pero, ¿nos están escuchando?

—No. El cristal tiene un aislante de sonido que yo mismo cree usando aire. Así de fácil se puede aislar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...?

—¿Por qué me tiene aquí? Es más fácil para él que yo trabaje sin ocultarle algún proyecto secreto y así tenerme bajo control. Soy el cerebro tras RedApple y no quiere perderme o la empresa se iría a fondo.

—Pero es tu padre —dijo con verdadera lástima en su voz.

—Es mi padrastro. Se casó con mi madre y cambió mi apellido cuando yo solo era un niño, un niño de cuatro años que ya creaba sus primeros planos de barcos voladores.

—¡Eso es muy cruel, Ash! ¿Por qué no has escapado o algo? —Eiji se sentía colérico e indignado por la vida que el rubio había tenido que soportar por tantos años y que de paso le revelaba con tanta confianza y normalidad.

—Eso planeo, solo necesito un poco de ayuda y podré... —se detuvo al escuchar golpes en el cristal.

Era Dino, con rostro serio y estoico haciéndole una seña para que volviera a trabajar y dejara de conversar con el nuevo. En el pasado había quedado la bonachona sonrisa con la que Eiji lo había visto hace un par de horas atrás.

—¿Entiendes estos planos? —preguntó Ash acercándole una hoja al omega.

Ash se sentó en su escritorio y continuó con su trabajo. Eiji observaba cada detalle del plano, al principio sin entender mucho hasta que cada vez que avanzaba se iba formando una nueva idea en su cabeza.

—Sí —respondió luego de un par de minutos—. Pero aquí hay un error. —El omega se acercó al rubio mostrándole el error que había encontrado.

—Ya veo. Por eso te eligieron para esto. No das por hecho las partes más simples y que generalmente están bien, verificas cada detalle aunque eso te tome algo más de tiempo. Me gusta —respondió borrando el error y escribiendo el número correcto.

—¿Sabías que eso estaba mal? —preguntó Eiji tomando asiento en una silla junto al alfa.

—Claro, era una pequeña prueba para ti —rio.

Siguieron hablando de planos y manuales por el resto de minutos. Eiji daba excelentes ideas y puntos de vista que a veces el rubio omitía y este cada vez se maravillaba más de lo inteligente y perspicaz que era. Tal vez había sido buena idea de Golzine hacerlo trabajar con uno de los mecánicos. Eso sí, sabía que todo ese show era para que los clientes vieran la supuesta cercanía que RedApple tenía con los mecánicos recién llegados. Ash tenía más que claro que solo le servían como mano de obra barata.

—Oye, Eiji —dijo Ash de pronto, llamando la atención de Eiji quien estaba concentrado en uno de los planos del alfa con la parte de atrás de un lápiz entre sus labios.

—Dime. —Parpadeó lentamente para fijar los ojos en el rubio.

—¿Podemos ir a otro bar cuando tengamos día libre?

—Oh... no vayas a pensar que ese día yo... yo de verdad no sabía quién eras, Ash o Aslan. No pienses que me acerqué a ti para aprovecharme o algo así.

—Sé que no me conocías, no te preocupes por eso —dijo volteando su rostro hacia el omega—. Y dime Ash, no me gusta mi verdadero nombre.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad quieres que salgamos otra vez? —Eiji dejó de lado el lápiz y el papel del plano.

—Claro, me gustó salir contigo —sonrió y eso fue todo lo que Eiji pudo mirar con detenimiento, la linda sonrisa que Ash le dedicó olvidando por un momento que estaba rodeado de miradas intrusas, sin embargo, esa sonrisa demostraba sinceridad pura.

Y así lo prometieron, volverían a salir en su próximo día libre.

El añorado día libre llegó luego de una semana. Ambos chicos hablaban sobre los proyectos en mente de Ash durante el par de horas que compartían cada tarde y solo tocaban algunos temas más personales cuando no andaba Dino Golzine rondando el ataúd de cristal en el que se encerraba con el rubio. En esas escuetas conversaciones, Ash supo sobre el padre de Eiji, sobre su lamentable accidente que lo alejó de la mecánica y también conoció la historia de cómo el omega había terminado perdiendo parte de su cuerpo en las explosiones de calderas.

No muchos conocían esa parte de la historia de Eiji debido a que habían sido meses muy dolorosos para el omega en los cuales trabajó incluso con un solo brazo para poder generar algo de dinero y no morirse de hambre junto con su padre. El accidente había ocurrido dentro de un crucero que arreglaban en el pueblo. Cuando probaron la caldera, las válvulas colapsaron y terminó por explotar quemando a muchos de los trabajadores y a otros hiriéndolos con las partes metálicas que salieron disparadas por la presión. Eiji fue uno de ellos, una placa filosa de metal fue a parar justo en su brazo izquierdo, cortándolo por la mitad en la parte de su codo. Toshiki no dudó en gastar todos los ahorros para comprar una prótesis para su hijo la cual se hacía a medida y demoraba una semana. Semana en la que Eiji trabajó sin escuchar a su padre, no podía darse el lujo de pasar todo el día acostado o de llorar por la pérdida de su brazo y tal vez no haber asimilado en ese momento lo que había pasado, sirvió para que no cayera en depresión por la mutilación que sufrió. La depresión post-mutilación era una de las enfermedades más comunes entre los mecánicos, la que podía inducirlos muchas veces al suicidio.

Esos recuerdos el omega prefería sepultarlos profundo en su memoria. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de convertirse en ingeniero además que su amistad con Ash crecía cada día.

La hora acordada pronto se hizo presente. Ash y Eiji se juntaron en las mismas instalaciones donde se encontraron la primera vez y en el auto del alfa fueron en busca de otro bar a las afueras de la ciudad, esta vez, prometiendo no beber demasiado. Avanzaron por las calles casi desiertas, aunque el frío ya estaba pasando, al caer el sol el aire fresco y helado no daba tregua. Pronto, Ash se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser una más de las casas de esa calle, solo que tenía en la puerta una hoja de periódico con letras escritas sobre él.

—No parece ser un bar —dijo Eiji frunciendo el ceño pero bajó del auto una vez que vio al rubio hacerlo.

—El bar puede esperar. Estamos aquí por otra cosa —respondió Ash dando algunos golpes en la puerta.

Eiji lo siguió y pudo ver de cerca que en la hoja de periódico decían la palabras «instalación de prótesis».

—¿Necesitas comprar una prótesis? —insistió el pelinegro.

La puerta se abrió y un viejecito pequeño apareció usando gafas tan gruesas que sus ojos se veían enormes. Su barba larga y blanca al igual que el cabello que mantenía atado en una trenza. También usaba sobre su cabeza un llamativo gorro puntiagudo de color gris oscuro.

—Ash, esa prótesis es fascinante. Oh, ¿es él? —preguntó al ver a Eiji.

—Sí, él es Eiji.

—Mucho gusto muchacho, soy Goran —saludó alargando una de sus arrugadas manos hacia Eiji quien correspondió el saludo aún sin entender nada.

—Ash, ¿qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó en un susurro poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar el oido del rubio cuando Goran se alejó de ellos.

—Es el mejor protesista que conozco, incluso mejor que los que trabajan en la compañía —respondió usando la misma voz del pelinegro.

—Adelante, Eiji. Toma asiento —pidió Goran sentado en una silla metálica con una mesa adelante y otra silla donde Eiji debía sentarse.

Ash le dio un empujón al omega para que se animara a caminar y entrar a la casa.

—Tu prótesis, por favor. —Eiji puso su brazo sobre la acolchada mesa frente al viejo y este procedió a encender una lámpara de aceite para iluminar el lugar.

Tomó con cuidado la prótesis del omega mirándolo con tanta concentración que Eiji recordó la vez en que Ash miró su brazo examinándolo por todas partes. 

—La apagaré. Te inyectaré un sedante local y procederé a cambiar la pieza. Sentirás algunos dolores en los nervios cuando los conecte a la nueva prótesis.

Los ojos de Eiji se abrieron de par en par sin creer lo que Goran le estaba diciendo. Volteó su rostro para buscar el de Ash y este solo puso una mano en su hombro al notar el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de él.

—Tranquilo, estaré contigo. —Fue lo único que le dijo mientras acariciaba el hombro donde tenía su mano.

Eiji no podía hablar, estaba completamente impactado y no podía creer que estuvieran a punto de cambiar su prótesis. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que podía sentir los golpes en su pecho.

Goran apagó la prótesis de Eiji usando el sistema de emergencia que poseía en caso de sobrecalentarse. Unas pequeñas nubes de vapor salieron del respirador y entonces el viejecito procedió a inyectar la anestesia justo en el codo. Eiji apretó los párpados ante el dolor y Ash lo tomó de la mano ante la atenta mirada de Goran. Luego de menos de cinco minutos la anestesia hizo efecto.

Goran procedió a sacar la prótesis de Eiji con la ayuda de herramientas muy pequeñas y finas, completamente diferentes a las que utilizaban los mecánicos. Luego, cuando separó la pieza del codo del pelinegro, quedaron a la vista los nervios conectados a ella como hilos que salían del brazo hasta adentrarse al metal. Goran buscó unas diminutas pinzas y fue separando uno a uno cada nervio.

Aún con la anestesia el dolor era insoportable. Eiji habría preferido que lo golpearan hasta noquearlo antes de tener que volver a sufrir por ese desgarrador dolor que ya había olvidado. Este pronto nubló su mente y estuvo a poco de desmayarse si no fuera porque Ash lo sostuvo justo cuando Goran separó el último de los nervios.

—Falta poco, Eiji —le dijo mientras lágrimas silenciosas y tibias caían de los ojos del omega y Ash las limpiaba con la manga de la chaqueta que estaba usando y lo sostenía de ambos hombros. No podía mover su brazo en lo más mínimo.

El omega solo asintió moviendo su cabeza, aún mareado por el dolor y cerró los ojos para evitar ver su brazo sin su prótesis. No quiso seguir mirando y se concentró en su respiración y en el tacto de Ash en su espalda. Si se dejaba llevar y respiraba el cálido aroma del alfa podía apaciguar y calmar un poco el dolor. Esta vez se dejó envolver por las feromonas que liberó Ash de manera inconsciente, aún creyendo que él era también un alfa y estas no tendrían efecto. Sin embargo, le agradeció en silencio cuando su omega interno ronroneó meciéndose entre las feromonas del alfa.

En un momento estuvo casi a punto de dormirse si no hubiese sido por una corriente eléctrica que lo recorrió desde el codo hasta su cerebro forzándolo a abrir los ojos y jadear.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —preguntó sorprendido viendo su nueva prótesis, más delgada y liviana pero con una extraña nueva sensación.

—Eres el afortunado en tener la prótesis más moderna creada por Ash —respondió Goran con una enorme sonrisa.

Eiji acercó su prótesis a su rostro moviendo los dedos de esta y la muñeca. El metal parecía ser diferente y flexible, además de liviano y delgado. Ya no tenía las ventanillas por donde evacuaba el vapor ni los relieves molestos a lo largo del antebrazo. Si lo miraba y comparaba con su brazo y mano real, eran de la misma forma y tamaño. 

—Ash... —gimió Eiji con un puchero en los labios y los ojos una vez más humedecidos por las lágrimas.

—No llores. Es un regalo de mi parte, ¿sí? —Ash comenzó a acariciar la cabellera del omega viendo lo lindo que se veía formando un puchero.

Eiji se sujetó de su ropa para abrazarlo mientras lloraba en su regazo. El tacto en su mano había aumentado y podía moderar la fuerza con la que ejercía presión con los dedos.

—¿Se siente bien?

Eiji asintió moviendo su cabeza.

—¿Puedo verla? —Eiji separó su rostro del pecho de Ash y le entregó su brazo con la nueva prótesis. El alfa entrecruzó los dedos de su mano con la del omega, igual que esa noche en el bar—. Ahora sí se siente como tu verdadera mano —sonrió.

El omega fue capaz de sentir entre sus dedos los dedos del alfa. Después de años y gracias a la tecnología de Ash, un débil pero cosquilleante tacto volvía a su brazo.

Goran se había dedicado todo ese tiempo a limpiar e interrumpir su momento lo menos posible.

—¿Por qué...? —preguntó Eiji aún con la voz quebrada y los ojos rojos.

—Creo que todos merecen algo así y es lo mínimo que yo puedo hacer. En especial tú, Eiji —respondió Ash peinando el cabello que se había pegado al rostro del omega. —Y, ¿sabes qué es lo mejor?

Eiji negó.

—La hice usando mi nuevo descubrimiento. No necesitas prendarla y apagarla. Es aprueba de agua y tiene una vida útil de trescientas horas sin que tengas la necesidad de cargarla.

—¿Cargarla, cómo?

—El combustible que usa lo llamé «electricidad» y estoy seguro que será la revolución que necesito para terminar con las máquinas a vapor.

—Estoy seguro que Ash logrará eso y más —habló por fin Goran desde su lugar frente al par de muchachos—. Él se ha dedicado los últimos años a confeccionar prótesis para quienes las necesiten y sin cobrarles nada. Este muchacho además de ser un genio, es un filántropo.

El corazón de Eiji se inundó en un cálido y grato sentimiento. Nunca esperó que el alfa fuera tan altruista y menos que decidiera serlo con él. Esa noche el bar había quedado en el olvido y solo se dedicaron a hablar sobre las especificaciones técnicas de su nueva prótesis la cual seguía sorprendiéndolo con sus nuevas funciones.

Aprendió a utilizar el mecanismo de emergencia en caso de accidentes, conoció la resistencia que esta tenía y practicó algunos movimientos hasta sentirla una extensión más de su cuerpo, esta vez más cómoda y casi como si volviera a tener su brazo real.

***

En sus manos sostenía el sobre con la carta que había roto su corazón ese día. Solo se levantó como todas las mañanas y fue a revisar el correo en espera de alguna carta de su padre. Ya le había enviado cuatro y aún no recibía respuesta de su parte. En un comienzo creyó que el correo podría demorar más de lo normal ya que su pueblo era uno de los más alejados de la cuidad, además una noche hablando con Ash, él mismo le dijo que esa clase de problemas eran comunes, hasta había ocaciones en que las cartas se perdían en el trayecto y nunca llegaban a destino. Creyendo eso, Eiji envió su primera carta junto al resto que había escrito. Si tal vez alguna se había perdido en el viaje, quería que su padre no se perdiera de nada de lo que le contaba en cartas. Hasta esa mañana en la que llegó a la sección de correo de la empresa y para su sorpresa, tenía una carta para él. Sin embargo, esta no pertenecía a su padre sino que a su antiguo jefe en las instalaciones de reparación de su pueblo. 

El omega caminó hasta la pequeña plazuela que estaba en uno de los extremos de la empresa, ahí donde un par de árboles, césped y una banca de cemento armaban un pedazo de parque que Eiji amaba, en especial cuando alguno que otro pájaro bajaba a buscar lombrices en la tierra.

Eiji tomó asiento y deslizó la carta del sobre que la contenía. No parecía demasiado extensa así que solo la comenzó a leer sin esperar mucha información. Su respiración se agitó con cada letra que leyó, su garganta y ojos ardieron a medida que avanzó en la lectura y su mano natural sudó frío y comenzó a temblar.

Esa mañana, Eiji supo que su padre había muerto tan solo tres días después de su partida a La Gran Cuidad. El omega solo pudo seguir leyendo algunas palabras sueltas entre el mar de lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos; «paro cardiaco», «cementerio» y «llaves». Fue todo lo que su pobre corazón resistió. La tristeza invadió cada fibra de su cuerpo arrastrándolo a lo que parecía ser una caverna oscura y sin salida.

Eiji se tomó el día libre.

Durante la tarde, Ash esperó a Eiji para trabajar juntos como siempre y se extrañó de no recibir al pelinegro en su oficina. El rubio preguntó a alguno de los guardias y solo le informaron que el omega no se había sentido bien y prefirió descansar. Era extraño, recién ayer habían compartido después del trabajo como se había hecho costumbre para ambos y Eiji lucía bien, no parecía enfermo ni mucho menos.

Cuando terminó su trabajo, Ash fue directo a la habitación del pelinegro. Ya sabía cuál de todas las puertas era y que compartía habitación con otro de los mecánicos. Aunque eso al principio le molestó sin saber por qué, sin embargo, luego de que Eiji asegurara que su compañero casi no le hablaba y lo ignoraba, logró tranquilizarse. Llegó frente a la puerta y dio solo dos golpes esperando que el mismo Eiji lo recibiera con esa sonrisa que podría iluminar hasta la oscuridad más profunda. La puerta se abrió y en lugar de ser recibido por el tierno omega, una figura delgada de cabello largo y rostro de pocos amigos fue lo primero que vio.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó aquel hombre sin cambiar la mueca de desagrado que tenía en la cara.

—¿Se encuentra Eiji? —Quiso saber omitiendo el saludo que el mismo mecánico obvió.

—Adelante, tal vez a ti sí te haga caso. Yo saldré algunos minutos —respondió pasando por al lado de Ash y retirándose.

El rubio entró y cerró la puerta. Vio lo pequeñas que eran las habitaciones para los mecánicos y pronto vio el bulto enrollado que había bajo la ropa de la cama que parecía ser de Eiji. Se acercó con paso sigiloso y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama.

—Eiji —llamó con voz tranquila esperando a que el omega saliera del capullo en el que parecía envuelto.

No obtuvo respuesta, solo un leve movimiento de parte de Eiji.

—¿Estás enfermo? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

El bulto bajo la ropa de cama negó con un rápido movimiento.

—¿Qué ocurre entonces?

Ash vio salir la mano del pelinegro desde las sábanas con una carta algo arrugada. El rubio la tomó y la abrió leyendo su contenido dándose cuenta al instante de lo que había provocado la acongojada reacción en Eiji y escuchó un leve gimoteo desde el interior del rollo donde estaba el omega. Suspiró pensando en qué palabras usar para consolarlo y no llegó a nada. A veces las palabras sobraban y uno solo necesitaba compañía y alguien que te diga «te entiendo". Con eso en mente comenzó a remecer el cuerpo del pelinegro llamando su nombre.

—¿Sabes? Perdí a mi madre hace algunos años y lo último que me dijo fue que viviera mi propia vida... —suspiró—. Como si de alguna manera hubiese adivinado las intenciones de Dino.

Una enmarañada cabellera negra fue apareciendo poco a poco por entre la ropa de cama hasta que Eiji por fin sacó su rostro a la luz. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la cara roja de tanto llorar, sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a tu pueblo para que te despidas de tu padre? —Tal vez la pregunta era muy directa o apresurada tomando en cuenta que Eiji se había enterado del deceso de su padre hace tan solo unas horas atrás.

—Es lo único que quiero —jadeó y enterró otra vez la cabeza bajo las sábanas, ahora gimoteando y sollozando por el llanto.

—Pues partamos ahora o no llegaremos de regreso.

Ash se puso de pie y tiró de la ropa de cama que cubría al omega, destapándolo por completo y haciendo que se volviera más un ovillo al abrazar su cuerpo semidesnudo. Solo usaba una playera negra y bóxers.

Eiji se quedó abrazando sus piernas enrollado sobre la cama mientras escuchaba como el alfa abría el grifo del agua de la bañera y sacaba un par de toallas de entre su ropa.

—Báñate rápido, iré por algunas de mis pertenencias y vuelvo. Espero que estés listo. —El alfa cerró la puerta y se fue.

Eiji enderezó su cuerpo sobre la cama, aún con gotas de lágrimas recorriendo su rostro hasta la punta de su nariz donde se juntaban y caía una gran gota de líquido salino. Cerró los ojos y limpió sus lágrimas con el antebrazo derecho dispuesto a tomar un baño y que el agua no solo limpiara su cuerpo, sino que también se llevara consigo toda la tristeza que estaba seguro que no lo abandonaría tan fácilmente.

Tomó el baño lo más rápido posible, salió de la ducha y buscó algo de ropa para salir. No se encontraba en día laboral así que podría vestir lo que él quisiera, siempre y cuando no usara ropa negra, ya que aún no tenía el privilegio de usar ese color en las instalaciones de la empresa, incluso si era ropa común y corriente y no un overol. Así, solo se puso unos pantalones de tela de color arena y un suéter azul oscuro.

Peinó su cabello y terminó de cepillar sus dientes tan veloz como le fue posible. Buscó el dinero que había ganado ese mes de trabajo en la empresa y lo guardó en su cartera justo cuando un par de golpes se sintieron en la puerta y una cabellera rubia aparecía asomándose por ella.

—Perdón, no pensé que estaba abierta —se disculpó Ash una vez que abrió por completo la puerta. Vio a Eiji aún con el cabello húmedo y cómo terminó de ponerse los zapatos.

—¿De verdad quieres hacer esto conmigo? No es necesario, en serio. —El omega se encontraba de pie frente a Ash.

—Quiero hacerlo —respondió el alfa. Su rostro se veía sereno y calmo, tanto que sus ojos parecían el reflejo del sol sobre el mar.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación y caminaron rumbo a los estacionamientos. Abordaron el auto del rubio quien condujo hasta el muelle donde despegaban los vuelos hacia los diferentes pueblos del país. El alfa estacionó el automóvil en los lugares exclusivos para pasajeros y junto con Eiji, descendieron para caminar a las boleterías.

—Debemos tomar uno de los barcos pequeños, son más rápidos porque llevan menos pasajeros y es mucho más barato que un ferri.

Eiji asintió y le extendió dinero a Ash para que comprara su boleto.

—No permitirás que yo compre tu boleto, ¿verdad? —preguntó el rubio con una ceja alzada y seguro de la respuesta del omega.

—No.

El alfa compró dos boletos de ida y vuelta en clase económica para ahorrar algo del dinero de Eiji. El viaje directo no sería demasiado largo ya que los barcos pequeños podían aterrizar en los pueblos sin problema, no como los grandes ferris que debían hacerlo en ciudades periféricas a La Gran Ciudad debido a su gran tamaño.

Ambos chicos caminaron por el muelle buscando el número del barco que abordarían hasta que casi al final de este, lo encontraron. Se formaron al final de la pequeña fila y esperaron su turno para subir por la plataforma hacia sus asientos.

Aunque era la primera vez que Ash viajaba en clase económica, el rubio ya se había imaginado la precariedad en la que tenían que viajar aquellas personas que no gozaban de un sueldo digno. El lugar parecía hecho completamente de madera, junto con los asientos que eran solamente tablas con números dibujados sobre ellas para organizar a los pasajeros. No tenían respaldo alguno así que solo debían permanecer erguidos o encorvados en su puesto, además, parecía que hacían meter a más gente de la que realmente cabía.

El viaje se la pasaron en completo silencio. Aunque Ash quiso muchas veces hablar con Eiji, de todas formas no lo habría hecho. El omega de vez en cuando derramaba algunas lágrimas y las limpiaba con la manga de su suéter mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana que tenía al lado opuesto del rubio.

Ash cerró los ojos, aún faltaban un par de horas para llegar y prefirió dormir. Ese día en particular se había despertado más temprano que nunca y lo mejor sería ahorrar energías para acompañar a Eiji.

Una sacudida hizo que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que se había dormido apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro. Se desperezó rápidamente haciendo como si no hubiese notado dónde estaba durmiendo y miró a todos lados ignorando al omega. Al parecer habían llegado al pueblo.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Eiji sin despegar la mirada de la ventana—. Ya llegamos.

El pequeño barco terminó de aterrizar y ambos jóvenes descendieron. El boleto de regreso tenía hora de salida para tres horas más mientras le hacían una mantención y revisión rápida a la nave.

El pueblo se veía tan pobre y precario como cualquier otro que Ash haya conocido, porque aunque nació en La Gran Ciudad, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer pueblos cercanos con la excusa de querer conocer cómo es que se realizaban los trabajos a ferris y barcos. Sin embargo, el rubio procuró saber de primera fuente cómo es que los mecánicos trabajaban, incluso con las casi nulas medidas de seguridad. Así no solo amplió su mirada hacia los mecánicos de pueblo sino que también conoció a algunos que con el tiempo, se convirtieron en sus amigos. Dino Golzine nunca supo las reales intenciones de Ash al querer conocer pueblos.

Gracias a la noche y al clima fresco, las calles estaban desiertas y solo algunas luces de lámparas podían verse a través de ventanas en variadas casas. Ash siguió a Eiji por entre callejones y lo que parecían ser parques, incluso caminaron frente a algunos bares desde donde se escuchaba música.

Caminaron hasta que el pelinegro se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa fabricada con alguna mezcla de tierra y ramas al igual que el resto y aunque se veía muy rústica, parecía ser firme y hecha con dedicación pues su paredes se apreciaban planas y no deformes como otras casas que Ash ya había visto mientras caminaron.

—Aquí es donde vivía. —El omega se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera de la entrada y apoyó la palma de su mano en ella—. Solo ha pasado un mes pero se siente como si hubiese sido un año.

—¿Buscarás las llaves? —preguntó Ash. En la carta que había recibido Eiji, su ex jefe le informaba que él tendría las llaves de la casa para entregárselas cuando volviera al pueblo.

—No... —suspiró—. No por el momento. No quiero ver la casa en la que nací y crecí vacía y sin mi padre. —Bajó la mano y dio un último vistazo a la casa que con tanto esfuerzo su padre y madre construyeron con sus propias manos con el sueño y la esperanza de formar una familia.

—Te entiendo. —No tuvo más palabras para el omega. Su semblante serio y triste no había cambiado y era probable que permaneciera así algunos días hasta que asimilara la pérdida y el desprendimiento de la vida de su padre de la suya.

—Vamos —pronunció Eiji alejándose de la puerta. Dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria al muelle de aterrizaje.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Ash llegando junto al pelinegro con un par de zancadas.

—A despedirme de mi padre.

En ese momento, Ash no imaginó cuánto extrañaba ver la sonrisa de Eiji, aquella cuando sus ojos formaban una pequeña curva hacia abajo como si también se rieran, sus blancos dientes relucían y podía sentir que un cálido sentimiento de confort lo envolvía cada vez que este le dedicaba esa tan pura demostración de alegría.

Caminaron por algunos largos minutos, entre la oscuridad y la débil luz que algunas lámparas en las calles lograban iluminar, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una pequeña colina. En ella podían verse pequeñas lápidas de no más de treinta centímetros, colocadas en orden sobre la tierra. En ese sector del pueblo, las casas escaseaban y las lámparas de aceite ya ni siquiera eran encendidas.

—Las lápidas nuevas deberían estar tras la colina —avisó haciendo un sonido con la nariz.

Los dos chicos rodearon la colina, pasando entre las pequeñas lápidas y evitando pisarlas. Ash pudo observar que cada una de ellas pertenecía a un mecánico. Todo el cementerio era solo para trabajadores que habían fallecido mientras trabajaban o producto de accidentes ocasionados en las calderas. El corazón de Ash se estrujó cada vez que veía la fecha de nacimiento y defunción con un estrecho periodo de tiempo que había entre una y otra escrito en algunas lápidas. Incluso niños habían sido sepultados y junto a su nombre se grababa un pequeño dibujo de sus juguetes favoritos.

Gracias a la luz de la luna, lograron llegar a la zona de ex-trabajadores sin haber pisado nada en el trayecto. El lugar se encontraba separado del resto, rodeado de pequeños matorrales secos que servían como barrera y lo que parecía haber sido una pequeña fuente de agua que ahora se encontraba sucia y seca.

—Te esperaré aquí —le dijo Ash al pelinegro mientras este se adentraba entre los matorrales.

Las estrellas parecían armar la corriente de un río en el oscuro cielo. La brisa soplaba desordenando el cabello negro de Eiji, haciendo que su piel se erizara y sus músculos comenzaran a temblar por la baja temperatura del ambiente. El sonido de un par de grillos cantando podía escucharse a lo lejos, perdidos en la gran extensión del cementerio que nunca imaginó visitar para estar junto con su padre.

La tierra que desprendían sus zapatos se pegaba a ellos, ensuciándolos. La escasa luz ayudaba a divisar el camino por entre las lápidas, aquellas donde bajo tierra descansaban los restos incinerados que tantos amigos y colegas que alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de conocer. Aquellos que formaron parte de su vida aunque haya sido por un pequeño periodo de tiempo. Tantos niños y ancianos que ayudó y a los cuales les enseñó, tantos de ellos sepultados gracias al trabajo que amaron e hicieron hasta el final de sus días.

En los pueblos, era costumbre incinerar los cuerpos de los trabajadores para ser sepultados. Así se ahorraban gastos y además, espacio en los cementerios.

Caminó hasta que lo vio. Un pequeño espacio de tierra que parecía haber sido removido por el cambio de color que presentaba en comparación con el resto. El césped comenzaba a crecer y aquella lápida era la única aún con solo tierra.

Eiji llegó frente a ella y se arrodilló para leer el nombre de su padre grabado. Estiró su mano y con el pulgar acarició y delineó cada una de las letras.

No le importó llenar tierra sus pantalones, no le importó no haber llevado ni siquiera una flor a la tumba de su padre. Solo venía a despedirse para siempre del hombre que con esfuerzo lo crió y dio todo por él. Solo venía a dar el último adiós a aquel hombre que había muerto con la esperanza de ver a su único hijo cumplir todos los sueños que juntos creyeron capaces de realizar.

—Perdón, papá —gimió llorando—. Perdón por dejarte solo.

La necesidad por abrazar a su padre, escuchar su voz o simplemente verlo y saber que jamás podría hacerlo, fue suficiente para quebrarlo por completo.

Se quedó así, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, sollozando sentado sobre la fría tierra del cementerio, con el viento calándole los huesos y haciendo que su mandíbula temblara, hasta el calor de ropa sobre sus hombros lo trajo de vuelta de su melancolía. Era Ash poniendo una gruesa chaqueta sobre su cuerpo. El rubio se agachó junto a él, lo abrazó juntando su cabeza con la de él y dio un pequeño apretón a su cuerpo. Si el lenguaje corporal expresara palabras, ese sería «estoy contigo».

Ya era hora de regresar.


	4. Chapter 4

Luego de dos semanas desde la amarga noticia, Eiji volvía a acceder a salir otra vez con el alfa rubio. Aunque esta vez se veía más serio que de costumbre, Ash sabía que aún no aceptaba del todo la partida tan temprana de su padre. Ahora Eiji se quedaba prácticamente solo y sin nadie que lo atara a RedApple ni a su pueblo. Al final de cuentas, Eiji tenía la tan ansiada libertad que Ash siempre buscó, aunque no de la mejor manera.

Se juntaron a las nueve de la noche en el taller de siempre y caminaron al estacionamiento donde Ash dejaba su auto. Lo abordaron y emprendieron la partida rumbo al primer bar que encontraran. Sería bueno para Eiji despejar su mente por esa noche, tal vez no olvidar todo lo que había pasado, pero sí hacer esos pensamientos a un lado por algunas horas.

Todo esto ocurría ante la atenta mirada sombría de Dino Golzine desde la ventana de su oficina. 

—Shorter —llamó y el alfa de cabello en cresta dio algunos pasos hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de Golzine—. Síguelos y dime a dónde van cada semana, recuerda no ser descubierto.

—Sí, señor. —El alfa salió de la oficina y caminó en dirección al estacionamiento, allí lo esperaría el auto que Dino dejó para él.

Ash y Eiji no tardaron demasiado en encontrar un bar, esta vez uno más cercano al centro de la ciudad y no tan bullicioso como los que acostumbraban. El ambiente adentro era grato y tranquilo, justo como lo que el pelinegro necesitaba en esos momentos. Música ligera resonaba y vasos mucho más pequeños de alcohol iban en todas direcciones dejados sobre las mesas por señoritas más recatadas y con más ropa sobre sus cuerpos. Aunque seguía siendo un bar más, este se caracterizaba por la tranquilidad y buen ambiente. Ambos muchachos tuvieron que escapar de riñas y peleas que se formaban en los bares de mala muerte donde solían ir. Aunque el precio y cantidad de cerveza era considerablemente mejor.

—Creo que sí necesitaba esto —dijo Eiji una vez que probó su primer vaso de cerveza y aflojó el cuerpo sobre la silla donde estaba sentado desparramándose sobre ella.

Su momento en el bar, esas horas en las que su rango de ingeniero y mecánico no significaba nada, ese momento en el que podían hablarse con la confianza que habían estado forjando como una pieza de metal cada día, era el momento preferido y que esperaban con ansias tan solo para disfrutar de la compañía del otro viendo sus rostros sinceros y sin ese rutinario atuendo de overol y guantes gruesos. Ahora podían verse a los ojos y compartir sus emociones más profundas mientras sus manos jugaban sobre la mesa y terminaban enganchando sus dedos meñiques mientras el color rojo subía por sus rostros. Ambos no necesitaban más que del otro para sentirse en paz.

Las lámparas de aceite se apagaban lentamente junto con la música y esa era la señal que necesitaban para saber que ya era entrada la madrugada y que tendrían que interrumpir su amena conversación hasta la próxima semana donde volverían a encontrarse en el único taller de la compañía que se desocupaba más temprano que el resto. Caminaron al auto y como siempre, Ash manejó de regreso por la ruta donde no habrían policías que los detuvieran.

Estacionaron el auto y caminaron de regreso a sus habitaciones correspondientes mientras alguien los seguía de cerca en la oscuridad, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Aslan va a un bar con Eiji Okumura, señor —reveló Shorter una vez que volvió a la oficina de Golzine quien lo esperaba sentado en la oscuridad de su oficina tras su escritorio y con una reluciente copa de vino en sus manos.

—Perfecto. Gracias, Shorter Wong, puedes volver a tu habitación. Serás muy bien recompensado por tu trabajo, más aún si lo terminas por completo. 

Cuando el alfa rapado cerró la puerta de su oficina, Dino abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y extrajo de él siete pequeñas y alargadas tiras de papel acercándolas a su rostro para verlas con detenimiento mientras una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba poco a poco en sus resecos labios.

***

El día de descanso era igual para todo el equipo de trabajo de mecánicos nuevos, así que los siete de elite gozaban del tan esperado día para levantarse tarde y no hacer nada, aunque algunos salían a disfrutar de los encantos que La Gran Ciudad les ofrecía día y noche sin descanso. Había mecánicos que aprovechaban ese día solo para ir a ver a sus familias si es que su pueblo no se encontraba demasiado lejos.

Eiji prefirió permanecer todo el día acostado mientras leía uno de los libros que Ash le prestó la noche anterior en el bar. El alfa era un lector empedernido además de gozar con una inteligencia envidiable para cualquiera, sin embargo, Eiji estaba muy orgulloso de su amigo. Y la palabra orgullo se encargaba de enfrascar todo el resto de sentimientos que el omega sentía por el alfa y de los cuales prefería hacer caso omiso en ese momento. Era mejor para él si ignoraba lo que atravesaba su corazón.

Yut Lung permanecía sentado al borde de la cama mientras cosía el botón de una de sus camisas. Eiji seguía recostado sobre la ropa de su cama leyendo el libro de Ash cuando un par de golpes llamaron a la puerta. Yut se levantó con pereza y abrió para distinguir a un guardia tras ella.

—El señor Dino Golzine solicita la presencia de ambos en su oficina —avisó y se marchó por donde había llegado sin siquiera despedirse o saludar.

—¿Qué quiere este viejo ahora? —preguntó Yut dejando su camisa a un lado para ponerse su overol, luego terminaría con su camisa.

—Supongo que quiere entregarnos alguna información o algo así —respondió Eiji sin tomarle demasiada importancia. Dejó marcada la página del libro con una servilleta e imitó a su compañero para vestirse con el overol azul. Quería seguir perdiéndose en las escenas que se creaban en su mente a medida que leía y esperaba que la visita a Golzine se prolongara lo menos posible. Ya quería contarle a Ash lo genial que estaba ese libro y esperaba que le volviera a prestar otro de los cientos que tenía. Ya había pensado en pedirle al alfa uno de los tantos libros de ciencia ficción que poseía.

Cuando salieron ambos pelinegros de la habitación, se encontraron con el resto de mecánicos en el pasillo esperando por ellos para partir a la oficina de Dino. En el camino solo hablaron de las posibles opciones de esa inesperada reunión y que tal vez era importante dado que los interrumpieron en su día de descanso. Aún no era la hora de almuerzo y la luz del sol entraba por los gigantescos ventanales alumbrando toda la empresa como si las lámparas de aceite no fueran nunca necesarias.

Cuando entraron a la oficina de Golzine, este los esperaba con su clásica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sentado detrás de su escritorio y con unas pequeñas tiras de papel sobre la mesa las cuales ordenaba una junto a otra.

—Muchachos —dijo poniéndose de pie sin deshacer su sonrisa—. Me alegra mucho verlos hoy. Lamento molestarlos en su día de descanso.

Uno de los guardias de Dino cerró la puerta y se puso frente a ella como queriendo evitar que alguno de los mecánicos escapara. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por nadie y solo confundió y puso nerviosos a los alfas quienes no estaban acostumbrados a ese extraño comportamiento.

—Señor Golzine —comenzó Max usando un tono de voz serio y grave—. ¿Cuál es el motivo de solicitar nuestra presencia en el único día de descanso que tenemos durante la semana? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño y con un evidente tono molesto de voz.

—Oh, claro, olvidé decirles —sonrió mostrando los dientes—. Solo les haremos un rápido test de género. No se preocupen, una vez que comprobemos su género podrán volver a sus quehaceres. 

Eiji y Yut Lung dejaron de respirar por algunos segundos y se miraron discretamente por un segundo. Eiji pudo distinguir la mirada de pánico del pelilargo.

—En caso de que alguno no sea un alfa, este papel tomará un color verde —dijo mostrando en su mano una de las tiras de papel que resultaron ser test rápidos de género. Estos solo mostraban si el individuo era un alfa o no, no tenía la capacidad de poner en evidencia el verdadero segundo género como sí lo hacían las pruebas que se realizaban en las instalaciones de los pueblos mediante exámenes sanguíneos.

Los alfas en la oficina comenzaron a suspirar más relajados, esto solo parecía ser una prueba de rutina y pronto podrían volver a descansar. Solo un par de supuestos alfas transpiraba frío y les temblaban las extremidades.

—Esto es solo una prueba de rutina, no se alarmen —habló Dino—. Hagan una fila, por favor.

Todos se formaron obedeciendo las palabras del alfa más viejo. En primer lugar estaba Max, seguido de Ibe, Sing, Alex, Eiji, Yut y finalmente Shorter.

Por alguna extraña razón, Eiji, aún dentro de su nerviosismo, estaba calmado y asumido con tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos. Ya no tenía a quien decepcionar si era despedido de RedApple, ni siquiera a él mismo. Todo el entusiasmo por ser un ingeniero se había esfumado junto con la muerte de su padre y eso lo hacía sentirse liberado de algún modo. Aunque su sueño siempre fue ser un ingeniero de elite en La Gran Ciudad, ahora sin su padre, esos sueños no tenían sentido. Solo extrañaría a Ash y deseaba poder despedirse de él antes de ser expulsado o tener el tiempo suficiente para contarle la verdad sobre su género porque aunque jamás le haya mentido de forma explícita diciendo que era un alfa, se sentía mal por haberle engañado todo ese tiempo. Ya tenía la confianza necesaria como para revelarle su secreto, solo no tuvo el tiempo ni la oportunidad para hacerlo y posiblemente el miedo también lo detuvo, ya que no quería arriesgar su amistad por haberle ocultado algo tan importante.

Los alfas fueron dejando una gotita de sangre que el mismo Dino les extraía de uno de sus dedos con una jeringa y la depositaba sobre la tira de papel que lentamente se tornaba de color rojo como la misma sangre. Eso demostraba que el mecánico era un alfa. Una vez que el papel demostraba su segundo género, el alfa se retiraba de la oficina y se reintegraba a su descanso.

Llegó el momento de Eiji y la sonrisa en el rostro de Dino no podía ser más grande y brillante. El viejo tomó la mano del omega y clavó en el dedo índice la aguja de la jeringa extrayendo solo una pequeña gota del líquido carmín que salió de él. Golzine puso la gota en el extremo de una de las tiras y esta se absorbió al instante, tiñendo el papel de un brillante color verde que se extendió por todo el rededor de la gota.

Golzine se puso de pie sin deshacer su sonrisa siniestra y movió la tira de papel en el aire como esperando a que se secara mientras se acercaba al omega.

—Eiji Okumura —dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro quien solo miraba al suelo—. Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿no es así?

El omega solo asintió con un lento movimiento de su cabeza y sin hacer ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—¡Guardia! Saca a ese mecánico de aquí. Shorter, sostén a Okumura —bramó Golzine.

El guardia arrastró a Yut Lung hacia la salida, mientras este hacía el intento de soltarse pero la fuerza y porte del guardia eran superior a la suya.

—¡Eiji! —gritó Yut Lung desapareciendo por la puerta.

Justo en ese momento Shorter apresó a Eiji entre sus brazos por la espalda con tal fuerza que el omega no podía moverse ni siquiera para intentar zafarse.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Eiji sin poder respirar adecuadamente producto de los apretados brazos de Shorter a su alrededor desde atrás.

—Dijiste que sabías lo que significaba suplantar tu género. —Dino deshizo su horrible sonrisa y la convirtió en una desagradable mueca de desprecio—. Además, ¿qué pretendías acercándote a Aslan? ¿Piensas que él tomaría en cuenta a un asqueroso omega como tú? —Dino sostuvo el rostro de Eiji entre una de sus manos, enterrando los dedos en él y en un brusco movimiento, lo golpeó en la mejilla haciendo que unas gotas de sangre escaparan por la comisura de los labios del omega—. Desaste de esta escoria —ordenó limpiando con un pañuelo de seda la mano con la que había golpeado a Eiji.

Shorter caminó con Eiji saliendo por otra de las puertas de la oficina de Dino que conectaba a pasillos oscuros y fríos, con olor a humedad y a basura. Parecía que el viejo ya había usado esa misma ruta para deshacerse de más empleados por las extrañas manchas oscuras que había en sus paredes las que logró ver por el tenue brillo de pequeñas velas encendidas.

—Shorter, no es necesario que me lleves así, no escaparé —gruñó Eiji cuando ya se habían adentrado a los pasillos—. Si tienes que matarme solo hazlo. Ya no tengo razón para seguir con vida —jadeó.

El alfa soltó el agarre del omega, sorprendiéndolo.

—No sería capaz de hacerle algo así a la persona más importante para Ash.

—¿Eh? —preguntó sorprendido a la vez que se llevaba una mano al pecho controlando su respiración.

—Eiji, ¿gracias a quién crees que pude recuperar mi mano? Conozco a Ash desde hace años, jamás te lastimaría o a él —reveló sosteniendo al omega por los hombros.

—No lo entiendo, tú allá adentro...

—Dino confía en mí y tiene que seguir creyéndolo por el bien de los otros chicos. Ash ya me advirtió si algo así pasaba y ahora tenemos que hacerle creer que te maté. Con Max te ayudaremos a escapar junto con Ash y no te preocupes por nosotros, sabemos cuidarnos.

La mente del omega trabajaba a mil por hora intentando procesar las rápidas palabras del alfa frente a él. Por un momento había tirado todo por la borda y ahora una nueva oportunidad se abría frente a sus ojos y no podría hacer otra cosas más que tomarla aunque esta fuera lo que nunca habría llegado a esperar.

Shorter y Eiji corrieron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una gran habitación llena de moscas y lo que parecía ser restos humanos, además del asqueroso olor que emanaba y que obligó a que alfa y omega cubrieran sus narices para no vomitar.

Max los esperaba en la habitación con una mascarilla cubriendo parte de su rostro y una bolsa negra en sus manos. En ese momento Eiji recordó que durante el viaje en ferri Max les mostró el pie de prótesis que usaba. ¿Ash las habría fabricado para ellos?

—¿Trajiste las cosas? —preguntó Shorter con dificultad debido al nauseabundo olor cuando llegaron junto al alfa mayor.

Max extrajo de la bolsa la vieja prótesis de Eiji junto con pedazos de carne que el omega no supo distinguir su procedencia.

—Eiji, traje tu vieja prótesis para que Dino crea que Shorter acabó contigo, además de partes de cerdo que robé de la cocina. Esto bastará para que ese maldito viejo crea que estás muerto —espetó—. Tuve que entrar a tu cuarto cuando terminó mi examen para sacar la prótesis, no te molestes, Yut Lung me dejó las llaves.

—Ok —respondió Eiji cuestionando el hecho de que por qué Yut Lung también estaba metido en todo lo que estaban haciendo.

Los tres muchachos comenzaron a despedazar los trozos de cerdo por la habitación, a manchar todo con la sangre del animal y dejaron la prótesis cubierta del líquido rojo en el suelo, justo en un rincón. Crearon la escalofriante escena de un grotesco crimen.

—Creo que esto es suficiente —dijo Eiji con las manos envueltas en la sangre del cerdo.

—Es cierto. —Shorter metió en la misma bolsa de Max los pedazos deformes de la carne y algunos los arrojó en la habitación—. Max, ve con Eiji. Yo tengo que quedarme para informarle todo al viejo.

—Shorter... —jadeó Eiji—. Gracias por todo.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por Ash y por ti. Solo cuídate, cuídalo y dile a ese estúpido que estaré esperando para que me contrate cuando cree su nueva empresa.

Max tomó del brazo a Eiji y ambos corrieron dejando a Shorter atrás.

—¡Shorter! —llamó Eiji mientras corría—. ¡Cuida a Yut!

—¡Claro que cuidaré de mi novio! —La voz del alfa desapareció en la oscuridad junto a su silueta.

El camino por los pasillos se volvió pesado y Eiji sintió que perdía la respiración con cada paso. No tenía idea de en qué lugar de la empresa se encontraba, solo seguía a Max quien no había soltado su brazo en ningún momento mientras corrían.

—Llegamos —avisó Max quien trataba de recuperar el aliento al igual que el omega—. Tenemos que pasar por ahí —dijo apuntando un estrecho ducto de ventilación.

—¿A dónde lleva esto?

—Al taller subterráneo, Ash debería estar ahí.

Eiji había oído de los pisos inferiores en los que arreglaban maquinaria más pequeña y de menor importancia y aunque requería de menos trabajo, había mecánicos e ingenieros que preferían especializarse en esa área. Además, el horario de trabajo era mucho más relajado que los mecánicos que trabajaban con barcos y ferris.

El omega se agachó y comenzó a arrastrarse dentro del ducto donde por suerte tenía espacio suficiente para moverse, seguido por Max que no dejaba de gruñir por el poco espacio disponible. La poca luz se había extinguido por completo y quedaron a oscuras avanzando por el ducto en línea recta y en descenso hasta que Eiji vio en el fondo un pequeño punto de luz anaranjada.

—Estamos llegando, Max —sonrió Eiji arrastrándose más rápido.

—Dios, solo espero poder salir de aquí —chilló el alfa.

Eiji se apresuró, arrastrando sus extremidades hasta que el punto de luz fue expandiéndose y logró sacar una de sus manos al exterior sintiendo que un par de manos cálidas lo sujetaban y lo ayudaban a salir. Reconoció enseguida el delicado tacto de Ash sobre su piel.

—Eiji —jadeó el rubio ayudando al omega a salir del ducto.

Eiji lucía manchado con sangre en los brazos y parte del overol como si hubiese sido brutalmente masacrado.

—Ash... pensé que no volvería a verte jamás —suspiró Eiji al ver el hermoso rostro del alfa frente a él. De verdad había creído que no volvería a ver nunca más a ese hombre que le removía el corazón porque, ya no podía seguir negando sus sentimientos hacia él.

El alfa acunó el rostro de Eiji entre sus manos encantado de volver a verlo. Los ojos negros del omega reflejaban los propios y aunque tenía una marca roja en una de las mejillas seguía siendo el ser más puro y hermoso que jamás había visto.

—¿Podrían ayudarme? —Max seguía dentro del ducto con medio cuerpo afuera haciendo fuerza con los brazos para poder salir.

—Lo siento. —Ash y Eiji tomaron cada mano de Max y lo halaron hasta que lograron extraer todo su robusto cuerpo del estrecho ducto.

—Ash, Eiji —dijo Max una vez que salió por completo del ducto—. Vayan a mi pueblo, Dino no imaginará nunca que Ash pudiera escapar hacia allá. Ahí busquen a mi esposa Jessica, ella los ayudará en lo que pueda. Los extrañaré y cuídense.

No había demasiado tiempo para las despedidas, Dino podría descubrir la ausencia de Ash en cualquier momento y lo mejor para la pareja era escapar lo antes posible de la empresa.

—Gracias, Max.

Ash y Eiji corrieron entre el taller. Ese era el horario de almuerzo para los trabajadores del sector y estaba completamente desierto. Apenas algunas lámparas quedaron encendidas y alfa y omega debían zigzaguear entre los artefactos y máquinas que quedaron en el camino. El omega tropezó con un cable y cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando trató de saltarlo.

—¡Eiji! —Ash retrocedió tan rápido como pudo y llegó junto al pelinegro en menos de un parpadeo.

—Estoy bien, es solo que no estoy tan acostumbrado a correr por tanto tiempo —jadeó mientras el rubio lo tomaba por debajo de las axilas y lo levantaba como si se tratada de un niño pequeño.

—Ya falta poco.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—Tenemos que huir de aquí y llegar con la esposa de Max y para eso robaremos uno de los automóviles que usan en este taller para transportar los artefactos.

Los autos de la compañía eran más pequeños que uno normal, con una cabina en lugar de asientos traseros que servía para llevar artefactos y máquinas pequeñas a las plantas superiores. Estos vehículos gastaban menos energía que un auto común y corriente, además de poder también ser más rápidos.

Llegaron junto al vehículo de carga en el cual había un maletín negro en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Qué hay aquí? —preguntó Eiji tomando el maletín entre sus manos para poder sentarse.

—Dinero —respondió Ash entrando al auto—. Todo mi dinero y el de mi madre.

Ambos se cruzaron el cinturón de seguridad y Ash procedió a encender el automóvil. Manejó lentamente algunos metros hasta llegar a la salida donde se despachaban las máquinas listas para su comercialización y apretó el acelerador cuando fue el momento de salir y llevar el auto a la superficie. Tomaron una de las rutas menos congestionadas y alejadas del centro de la cuidad para evitar ser vistos por algunos de los trabajadores que se encargaban de repartir las máquinas. Ash había estudiado las rutas que más usaban y las evitó a toda costa.

El corazón de Eiji se estrujó al ver alejarse por el espejo retrovisor las grandes chimeneas de RedApple, dejando en ellas todos los sueños e ilusiones inconclusos, su corto pero intenso camino por los mecánicos de elite y a sus compañeros con la promesa de volverlos a ver cuando el alfa creara su pionera empresa de electricidad. Aquella empresa que acabaría con las injusticias hacia los mecánicos de pueblo, hacia los omegas y betas y hacia los mismos que ya trabajaban para la compañía de Dino.

Un puñado de sueños y recuerdos se quedaban atrás mientras que otros les tendían la mano con la esperanza de ser cumplidos. Como los sueños de Toshiki de ver a Eiji convirtiéndose en el mejor. Tal vez ya no sería el mejor de los mecánicos ni un ingeniero, pero estaba seguro que sería el mejor en lo que fuera que el destino deparara para él.

Ash tomó una ruta que atravesaba un árido desierto cuando la cuidad quedó atrás por completo. Todos los caminos por tierra hacia La Gran Cuidad y a los pueblos cruzaban sectores con casi nula población y solo escombros que las pequeñas empresas desechaban. El camino se hizo repetitivo y aburrido mientras el par de muchachos hablaba sobre el incierto futuro que los esperaba.

—En uno de los bolsillos del maletín, hay un cuaderno con anotaciones. Necesito que lo leas todo, lo entiendas y lo aprendas —avisó Ash sin apartar la mirada del camino frente a él.

Eiji abrió el bolsillo del maletín y extrajo el grueso cuaderno que ahí estaba. Lo hojeó hasta llegar a la última hoja y aunque no estaban enumeradas, calculó que se trataba de más o menos unas trescientas páginas. Páginas escritas a mano por ambos lados del papel.

—Luz y Electricidad —leyó Eiji en la portada del cuaderno—. ¡¿Todo esto lo hiciste tú?!

—Es solo el resumen. Una vez que termines ese, podrás leer el informe completo que realicé.

Tres horas después cuando las chimeneas de RedApple desaparecieron del horizonte, subieron por una de las dunas donde divisaron el gran pueblo donde vivió Max. El mar de techos se abrió ante ellos y las clásicas chimeneas de las instalaciones donde trabajaban los mecánicos del pueblo exhalaban tanto vapor como nubes en el cielo.

Alfa y omega descendieron del auto y caminaron hasta la cima. Desde la duna era posible ver el pueblo de Max y otros cuatro a lo largo del horizonte. Si los cálculos de Ash no fallaban y según la posición del sol y las sombras de las casas y chimeneas que tenían en frente, a esa hora Dino ya habría notado su ausencia en la compañía y solo esperaba que tardara algunas horas más en darse cuenta de su huida.

—Es hora de comenzar una nueva vida, Eiji —dijo Ash suspirando e inhalando el aire que se colaba por sus pulmones—. Tengo el dinero, la inteligencia, las manos y especialmente... te tengo a ti. Sin ti no sería capaz de hacer esto.

Eiji observó ruborizado a Ash. Era la primera vez que el alfa se atrevía a hablar de sus sentimientos hacia él y aunque fuera algo muy sutil, saber que era parte fundamental para cumplir sus propias metas era tan gratificante como sentirse indispensable en la vida del otro.

—Ash...

—Sé que eres un alfa igual que yo y que esto está mal pero... no puedo evitar querer besarte justo ahora —pronunció el rubio recordando la primera vez que dijo palabras similares en el asiento trasero de su auto junto a Eiji.

—Yo no, yo no soy un...

—Sé que eres un omega, tú mismo me lo dijiste esa noche en el bar. —Una sonrisa burlona se formó en los labios del alfa y abrazó al pelinegro por la cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo con ambos brazos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo?! —El rostro de Eiji subió aún más de color carmín al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

—Me lo dijiste cuando nos caímos de la mesa cuando bailábamos, pero luego te pusiste a llorar porque era un secreto y nadie más lo debía saber así que fingí que no me habías dicho nada.

La boca del omega formó una perfecta letra "o" ante el asombro y el alfa aprovechó para colar una mano en su cabellera negra y acercarlo a su boca. Ambos labios se juntaron en un beso que parecía que estaba esperando desde mucho tiempo por realizarse. Los brazos del omega se enredaron alrededor del cuello del alfa y abrió la boca para permitirle el ingreso a la húmeda lengua de su compañero. Ambas lenguas se encontraron, tibias y resbaladizas como si hubiesen esperado por ese momento conteniendo las ganas por enredarse entre ellas.

Las manos del alfa recorrieron desde el cabello negro de Eiji hasta sus caderas y aunque el omega vestía un overol, Ash dibujó en su mente el esbelto y delgado cuerpo que se derretía frente a él y liberaba sin miedo ese delicioso aroma que alguna vez había llamado y reclamado por su cercanía.

—Eiji, ¿ahora sí podemos terminar lo que comenzamos en mi auto la primera vez que salimos? —preguntó una vez que sus bocas se separaron y vio el propio universo reflejado en los ojos del omega.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí... GRACIAS POR LEER!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer <3


End file.
